The Letter
by shamour
Summary: Shamy: In the aftermath of season eight's finale, Sheldon explains his point of view to Amy in a letter. Amy's reaction is a new addendum to the relationship agreement, leading to unprecedented events.
1. Nightly readings

**A/N:** Today is May 25, so according to the air date of the lunar excitation, this is one day after the fifth anniversary of Shamy's first meeting when Amy told Sheldon she needed a break. This is my take on what might have happened afterwards. I have a few chapters finished with some minor editing to do and will try to post every 4-5 days. Thank you so much Hazelra7 and ShAmy4eva for beta-reading this story! I don't own anything.

* * *

Amy's Apt., Glendale, May 26th 2015, 01:24 a.m.

In the middle of the night, Amy was preparing chamomile tea in her kitchen. Since she had told Sheldon she needed a break to reevaluate their situation earlier that evening, just one day after the fifth anniversary of their first meeting, she had been tossing around in her bed, unable to sleep with all the thoughts running through her head. She loved him to the extent that she felt completely vulnerable around him, so much so that one simple offhanded remark could break her, and tonight it had.

Normally when they kissed she held back, afraid that any movement she made would scare him away. But tonight she had really opened up to him. This time she didn't hold back during their kiss. And boy, had he reciprocated. It was as if, all this time, he had just been waiting for some sign from her. She could still feel the heat of his palm against her shoulder blade, his thumb caressing her thigh and how his lips had moved against hers. And he had leant in for more… how he had said 'anyway' in that seductive voice still sent shivers down her spine when she thought about it. It had been the hardest thing ever to stop him then, but he had hurt her so much with that Flash comment and as usual he hadn't even realized it.

They had been in such a good place during the past few months, and it had been his idea to celebrate the fifth anniversary of their first meeting with an additional date night. He had been cooking for her, it had been a wonderful evening… and then that kiss… She had been as high on endorphins as never before in her life, and then he had brought her crashing down with the speed of light that ironically she felt Flash himself could not have outrun, as he talked about his commitment issues with that character's TV show. Was that really what he had been thinking about? Would this always be the way with him? She had tried so hard to be patient and understanding, but after five years, it seemed as if she was still just one small thought among many in that big, bulbous brain of his even during the hottest make-out session of her life!

Realizing that it was useless to stay in bed, she had decided to get up and try to calm herself with tea. It was kind of ironic she mused, that she seemed to have taken over Sheldon's habits during times of distress. But she had already spent all her tears and needed some liquid now.

As she was sitting at the counter, wearily supporting her aching head on her hands and waiting for the tea to cool off, she heard some shuffling at her door, followed by faint footsteps retreating. She quickly got up and found an envelope slipped under her door. But as she opened the door, no one was to be seen. Her breath caught as she read 'To Amy' on the envelope in Sheldon's elegant handwriting. At least he had respected her wishes and hadn't tried to see her. She didn't know if she would have been able to face him in person now. She wondered how he might have gotten here at this ungodly hour… obviously sleep had eluded him as well tonight.

With shaking hands she opened the envelope and sat back at the counter to read the letter, her tea now forgotten.

" _My dear Amy,_

 _I sincerely want to apologize for my behavior – although I still don't understand completely what I have done wrong this time. But before you get angry again and throw this letter away, please hear me out. It has been pointed out to me that your distress might have been caused by something I said. You know I'm not the best in expressing my feelings to you, so my words and actions might have been misleading, and it hurts me to know that I have caused you sorrow. I want you to be happy, because that makes me happy as well. I love you so much by now that there aren't enough cats in the world to replace you at this point. We are so alike that it has occurred to me that you might not be the best in reading body language either. So let me clarify how I felt before you got angry._

 _First of all, I enjoyed our foreplay immensely. I certainly didn't participate solely for your benefit, if that is what you are thinking. I'm not that altruistic to engage in such activities if I didn't like it myself. When you reciprocated the kiss, it made me finally gather enough courage to touch some more of your alluring body parts. I loved feeling the warmth of your body through the soft fabric of your clothes. When I felt your soft lips moving against mine, I experienced an elevated heart rate and perspiration as well as oxygen deprivation, combined with the sensation of light-headedness, and a pronounced vascular throbbing localized to my nether regions. The only logical conclusion was arousal, and before I met you, I've never felt that around anyone. I still don't – it's only you who does that to me._

 _It was kind of scary, but I didn't even want to stop. I still do not know how far I might have been willing to go if you hadn't killed the mood – or perhaps from your point of view, it was me who killed the mood. And again it's only you that has ever affected me in this way. Although, now that I think of it, I had experienced similar, but weaker symptoms when I finally got my closure with the dominos you forced me to pack up again. I assume you knew I had to finish this otherwise you would not have left all the items behind when you left that day. But again, that experience also involved you, just like our Dungeons & Dragons game._

 _I know that you got angry after I talked about the Flash. But I don't understand why. You of all people should know best how my mind works. I just can't stop thinking. You wanted to know if you were in there as well. Therefore I decided to list all that went through my head. So buckle up, little lady, I hereby present to you an uncensored piece of my mind while we were making out, and you know I don't lie:_

 _I'm out of my spot. Why am I not sitting in my spot anymore?_

 _She made me move out of my spot! Oh dear, this is madness, where will it end?_

 _How did her hands get on my shoulders? So much touching…_

 _Human hands have 16.000 nerve receptors per square inch._

 _All those stimuli create depolarizing currents in the neurons, firing up action potentials to the brain… so many nerve signals coming in right now…_

 _Amy knows all about that. She should measure my anxiety levels now._

 _Her dress feels so soft. It's nice to touch her._

 _Let's move my thumb – yes, still feels soft._

 _Good lord, now I can't stop moving my thumb over and over again._

 _Her lips are slowly moving; hmm they taste so sweet…_

 _But don't tell Amy, she'll just want more – and then I won't know where to stop!_

 _Then we'll never do anything else and starve eventually._

 _And we can't deprive mankind of our genius!_

 _Ohh… now her soft little hands are moving over me, what is she doing?_

 _Don't ever stop, it's so invigorating!_

 _When I'm with her, it's just like the flavor-mixing of quarks and leptons._

 _Now that can lead to unusual and fascinating effects, I have to look into this some more._

 _Oh yes, if they collide they get shaken as well._

 _And then they quantum evaporate from a gravitational well breaking their confinements._

 _I should kick Kripke out and run some simulations on it on our supercomputer._

 _But not right now, just make a mental note…_

 _Her lips are so soft and warm!_

 _They taste like the strawberries with chocolate I made for dessert._

 _She didn't comment on it being a natural aphrodisiac._

 _Didn't she get it or was she just shy?_

 _Even her breath is mingled with its fragrance… we should have that dessert more often._

 _Oh, I think I finally got her 'dessert is served' joke, she is such a vixen!_

 _Dessert is spelled so similar to desert, why is that so?_

 _One wouldn't care much about dessert in a desert being parched looking for water._

 _Seventy-two percent of the earth's surface is covered with water._

 _The average adult male consists to sixty percent of water._

 _Females have more fatty tissue and only fifty-five percent of water._

 _I love her ample bottom swaying in front of me when she walks up the stairs._

 _Let's try to move my hand a bit closer to that spot…_

 _Yay, she's kissing me back more forcefully, don't stop don't stop don't stop…_

 _Eighty million germs are being exchanged right now, and I don't care!_

 _Although… there are other places where I could kiss her with less bacteria involved._

 _The vagina has a very effective natural barrier for germs._

 _How would it taste to kiss her there? Hmm…_

 _Oh NO! No vascular throbbing, stop it! All blood back to the brain NOW!_

 _Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, calm down, get down again, behave!_

 _She's still kissing me; I don't want to slow down._

 _Wow, we are moving fast, I need some air!_

 _The Flash is fast as well. Yes, that's a safe topic._

 _Why haven't I watched the new series yet?_

 _It could be risky; once started I'd need to watch it till the end even if the quality deteriorates._

 _Committing to Amy would be safer, I would know better what to expect._

 _I should ask her; perhaps she would like to watch it with me sometime._

 _And as we stopped, I told you the last thing that had crossed my mind then. Make of it what you will now. I know some of those thoughts are not worthy of a homo novus, but I've decided to not omit anything. 67.4% of my thoughts at that moment were directly related to you, and another 15.2% were indirectly linked to you as well. Nothing has ever captured such a large amount of my cognitive functions at the same time. There has only been one other thing I've been thinking about during the past months, but this I will only tell you in person._

 _You have been waiting more or less patiently for five years for me. Although I hope you won't need that much time, I want you to know that I do respect your wishes and that I will be here, waiting as patiently for you, until you're ready to talk to me again. You are so much a part of me now that I can't imagine my life without you anymore. I can't change the way my brain works, but I assure you that you're all over it. And if that's all you need, I will try harder to show you. Please don't give up on us, Amy._

 _Love, Sheldon"_

Amy's lips had formed a big 'o' after she finished reading his explanations. She read the letter again, and then a third time as his words finally sunk in. She knew he would never lie to her. But if those were really his thoughts, why hadn't he mentioned any of it earlier when she had asked him? She was a neuroscientist, not a mind reader. That man could be so infuriating!

Tired as she was, Amy knew there was no way she would be able to sleep now. She really needed to discuss this with him face to face. She did not think that he would have got far after delivering the letter, so she finally picked up her phone and sent him a message.

' _Come here.'_


	2. Emotional covenants

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for your fantastic feedback! You make me so happy! :-) Thank you also my wonderful betas Hazelra7 and ShAmy4eva!

* * *

Amy's Apt., Glendale, May 26th 2015, 01:53 a.m.

Ten minutes after Amy had texted Sheldon, she heard his signature knock on the door.

Knock, knock, knock. "Amy."

Knock, knock, knock. "Amy."

Knock, knock, knock. "Amy."

Amy opened the door and let him in. "That was fast," she said, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"You mean like the Flash? Well, I was in the area," he answered evasively as he removed his windbreaker. His hair was disheveled and he had dark rings under his eyes. He certainly wasn't in the best of shapes, but then she knew, neither was she.

"Have you walked all the way from Pasadena?" Amy asked as she closed the door and motioned him to sit at the kitchen counter.

"That's what legs are naturally designed for. I needed some fresh air and I couldn't sleep anyway… I wanted to make sure you got my letter tonight, and couldn't just click on an e-mail to delete it," he explained, shrugging his shoulders as he sat down.

"Would you like some tea? I made some, but it has gone cold by now," she stalled, suddenly unsure how to get the conversation going.

"Chamomile please. Thank you," he replied, and she kept herself busy with the kettle, feeling his eyes on her back.

Sheldon was shifting around on his chair, but he had made his move and now needed to await her reaction. Just what was taking her so long, he thought, still fidgeting on his seat.

Amy finally turned towards him with the tea mugs and sat down facing him. "Sheldon. Am I correct in assuming that everything in this letter is true?" She finally asked.

"Of course," he nodded.

"And… am I further right in thinking that it's not just my mind… but that you might also be… physically attracted to me?" she nearly whispered the last part of her question now, still afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes. Very much so," Sheldon nodded again, biting his lip.

The hint of a smile started to blossom on her face, but Amy got it back under control. "And that means… whenever you touch me… do you do it only to make me happy… or because it makes you happy, too?"

"The latter. Although 'happy' is neither an adequate nor a sufficient description," he said. "Look at the second paragraph of the letter where I explained my body's responses to you. And as indicated in the letter, I wouldn't do it if I didn't like it. I thought that was obvious," he explained, looking slightly annoyed at her lack of understanding of something so clear to him.

"Hoo…" Amy was thrilled. He had used the word 'foreplay' in his letter. So he really did desire her in that way! And he thought she knew all along? They definitely needed to talk more about these things. "Nothing is obvious to me when it comes to you or your feelings," she explained patiently. "I was under the impression that I was just one of the many things in your life that you have become accustomed to. For goodness sake Sheldon, most of the time I don't dare to touch you at all in fear of you running to the hills. Do you know how hard it is to date a flight risk?"

"But I'm a delight," Sheldon said bewildered, raising his eyebrows and reaching out for her hand. "Yes, of course I've grown accustomed to you. But it's so much more than that. Yes I fought against it at first, but then I realized I felt better when you were around. And then you became such an integral part of my life that I couldn't imagine ever being without you again. That's when I realized I loved you. Haven't you noticed how comfortable I am with hugging you and even holding your hand?" He moved his thumb softly in small circles around the back of her hand. "I don't even think about sanitizing everything afterwards."

"Then why have you never told me any of the things that were written in your letter?" Amy asked, her bottom lip quivering now. Her eyes flickered down to his ministrations on her hand that were sending goosebumps up her whole arm.

His gaze wandered to her lips and then back to her eyes again. "I thought you'd just take it the wrong way," he said in a low voice.

"Sheldon, that letter was so beautiful," Amy started, grabbing her tea mug with her other hand for support. "Just how… how could you think anyone could take it the wrong way? After five years I finally get to know how you felt about me."

Sheldon sighed. "Amy, you know I do not like to talk about my feelings. Yet despite that, I have proclaimed my love to you – repeatedly. I thought that would suffice. I have changed so much, and just for you, but it never seems to be enough. So I was afraid that if I profess my feelings every time they occur, you'd expect even more – and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet," he finished meekly. Letting go of her hand he grabbed his tea mug with both hands now and stared down into it.

"Look Sheldon, I promise not to pressure you; it's all up to you. I told you at prom that I understand and that hasn't changed. If I just wanted you in that way, I would have gladly kept on kissing you even after your Flash comment. But I simply need the reassurance that we're on equal grounds in this relationship. Until I read your letter I never even realized that you had thoughts like that about me, and believe me, after five years it really is nice to know."

She thought for a moment as she took a sip of her tea. "I would like to propose an addendum to our relationship agreement." Sheldon looked up at her attentively and nodded, so she continued. "You once said when you've got a feeling you know it, but you hide them so well. So since talking is one of the things you're best at… from now on, I want you to tell me whenever you have an Amy-related feeling. And in return, I promise not to jump your bones. You alone set the pace you're comfortable with. Can you do that for me?"

"Oh boy," Sheldon gulped, then looked straight into her eyes. "You don't know what you're asking for, little lady," he said, his voice dropping an octave.

"I think I can handle it," Amy said earnestly, but her flushed cheeks at the tone of his voice betrayed her bold statement.

"We'll see," Sheldon said, his eyes still boring into hers intently making Amy avert her eyes in confusion at the intensity of his gaze, wondering what had gotten into him.

He continued in a serious voice, "Amy, believe it or not, but we are like two subatomic particles connected by quantum entanglement. I tried to fight it for a long time, but we are linked together. Measuring one particle's quantum state also determines the state of the other. When you hurt, I hurt. When you're happy, I'm happy as well. I'm done fighting, I've accepted it now, and I truly want you to be happy."

Sheldon sipped his tea gathering courage to ask the crucial question that had been on his mind ever since she had texted him to come over. "So to define the state we're in now, I need to know: Do you still need more time to reevaluate our situation?"

Amy thought for a moment. She liked the idea of being irrevocably entangled with Sheldon, it was kind of romantic – and it definitely was binding. It also seemed obvious that Sheldon must think about her more often then she had originally thought if he was willing to tell her about it. And really that was all she wanted, a little more communication from her emotionally reticent boyfriend. A smile finally started to spread at the corner of her mouth. She had made up her mind. "Sheldon, I love you and I want to be with you. If you can give it an honest try to be… more emotionally forthcoming, the reevaluation ends now."

Sheldon exhaled, only now realizing that he had been holding his breath. "I can do that," he answered earnestly. "Can I assume that this hippie-dippy addendum starts now?"

"I guess so… yes," Amy replied haltingly, chiding herself for not sounding more secure.

"Alright," Sheldon nodded. "When you talked about the kiss earlier, I got a warm tingly feeling all over. And this is definitely Amy-related, because it never has occurred with anyone else," he explained, looking at her lips. "So… can we finally finish our previous kiss now?" he asked, referring to yesterday evening when she had stopped him as he leant in for more.

Amy's jaw dropped, and he took it as an invitation to lean over. As her eyes fluttered shut, she felt his hot chamomile breath on her mouth until his lips closed on hers.

Sheldon edged closer to her until their legs touched. His hand skimmed her knee and slowly moved up her thigh, his thumb gently caressing her like he had done last time, only now finding its resting place a bit higher at the juncture where her thigh met her hip. Amy leaned into his touch and didn't hesitate to reciprocate the kiss. Her hands moved up to his biceps, gently stroking up and down his arms. Getting ever bolder she started to nibble his beckoning lower lip. All this was new territory. In the past when they kissed, though their lips had been moving, their mouths had always been closed.

Suddenly, as if it had a life of its own, Sheldon's tongue came up and flickered against her upper lip, retreating as fast as it had appeared. Just as Amy was starting to wonder if she had imagined it, it was back – this time however she was better prepared and her own tongue welcomed him. As soon as their tips met, they both felt bolts of lightning running through their veins. Sheldon retreated again, but Amy boldly followed him where no woman had gone before, her tongue stroking tentatively against his own. Then she heard it – very low, but unmistakably a soft moan emanating from his lips sending shivers down her spine.

Sheldon broke the kiss first, breathing heavily. He still had to process what made him kiss her like that just now. It was exhilarating… and frightening. He slowly opened his darkened eyes and looked at her with flushed cheeks. As if to retrieve her taste, he licked his lips before speaking. "In line with the new addendum, I need to inform you that I am just experiencing Amy-related elevated heart rate, oxygen deprivation and incipient localized vascular throbbing."

"You and me both, brother," Amy mumbled, touching her lips in wonder while her other arm was still resting on his biceps. Then she exhaled. "And following my promise, I won't pressure you about it. What do you want to do now?" she asked.

Sheldon blinked and didn't say anything for a moment, entranced he watched her lips move while she spoke. "Uhm… I'm a bit at a loss now. If you hadn't asked me to tell you about feelings related to you, I would never have told you how kissing you made me feel, we wouldn't have continued and I wouldn't be fighting for control now."

"Is that a bad thing?" Amy asked tentatively.

"Oh, not at all, I love feeling out of control," Sheldon huffed.

"Hey, you used sarcasm correctly," she soothed him.

"Yes. I told you I was improving on that. Uhm… I'd better be going now. Thank you for the tea," he said, suddenly jumping up.

"But it's two a.m., don't you want to stay? You must be exhausted. Or at least let me drive you home," Amy proposed, unwilling to break their connection so soon, and a bit confused as to the urgent need for his departure.

"No, that would be counterproductive. Walking home would give me enough time to practice Kolinahr," he said, taking his windbreaker to shield his pants and heading towards the door.

Amy smiled as she thought she knew what he was getting at, not registering his tense demeanor with his jacket. They had made great progress tonight with him practically admitting being aroused by her, so of course he'd need to process and analyze it now. Then she remembered something else. "Sheldon, wait… what did you mean in your letter about a thing you would only tell me in person?"

Sheldon stopped, his hand on the door handle. "Oh, that's just between Gollum and me at the moment," he said evasively.

"I thought Gollum was one of your pet names for me?" Amy winked.

"I prefer little lady, lump of wool and vixen if you don't mind. Uhm… I will add the new addendum to the relationship agreement. Will I see you tomorrow… I mean later today… so that we can discuss it?" He was shifting his weight from one foot to the other, wanting to get out quickly now because of his 'problem'.

"Alright, I will be looking forward to it," Amy said smiling at him.

And then, after a quick peck on her lips, he was gone.

A minute later, Amy realized she was still smiling at the door. She shook her head to awake from her stupor, closed the door and returned to her tea, realizing that it had grown cold again.


	3. Hippie-dippy addenda

**A/N:** Thank you so much again for all your reviews and follows! Many thanks again to Hazelra7 and ShAmy4eva for beta-reading! **  
**

* * *

Apt. 4B, 2311 Los Robles Avenue, Pasadena, May 26th 2015, 8:30 p.m.

Raj and the ladies were having an impromptu girls' night at Penny's apartment to celebrate Penny's spontaneous wedding trip to Vegas. Penny had returned earlier that day and wanted to discuss the recent developments between Amy and Sheldon.

"And then we agreed that he would tell me every time he had an Amy-related feeling," Amy finished explaining and took a sip of her wine.

"Ames, that's brilliant! Why didn't we think of that before now," Penny exclaimed.

"I thought so, too… that is, until I received 72 text messages from Sheldon today! I got hardly any real work done, but I was tired anyway after that emotional turmoil last night… oh wait, make that 73," Amy added as she was interrupted by the beeping of her cell phone again.

"Well, he never seems to do anything in half measures," Penny said. "Hey, what did he write? Was it something romantic?" She asked when she saw Amy begin to smile.

"Amy. I heard you in the hallway. It makes me happy to know you're so near, but at the same time sad that Penny deprives me of your company. I'm looking forward to seeing you later." Amy read the text message to the others.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," Raj chimed in.

"But enough of that for now," Amy grinned. "I can't believe you guys finally got married!"

"Yeah. Leonard nearly ruined it, but he has apologized so many times now for that drunken kiss, I could not remain angry with him. I know it was unlike him, but still I made it clear if that ever happened again, we're done," Penny explained earnestly. "And he had booked the most romantic suite for us… wait, I'll show you the pictures," she said, getting her phone.

"Well he was drunk," Amy stated. "It must have been like that time when his mom kissed Sheldon," she pondered.

"What?" both Raj and Bernadette exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, she was drunk and they never talked of it again. Sheldon told me he gargled with mouthwash for ten minutes afterwards. To be honest, it is one of the things that gave me some hope when we started to kiss because he never had that reaction with me, and now recently he has actually surprised me by initiating kisses and even leaning in for more," Amy explained, a dazed smile on her face as she remembered his spontaneous kiss the night before.

"Well, as we are talking about Sheldon," Penny begun. "Now that we're married, we need to start looking for a bigger apartment of our own. However, to help Sheldon get used to the idea, we have decided that Leonard will, till then, remain at 4A, but the number of sleepovers at my place will definitely be increasing. It may take some months before we actually find a place, but Sheldon needs to understand that this is going to happen."

"I'm sure that will give him enough time to adapt. And if your storage capacity for text messages is large enough, you can always make him talk about all his Leonard-related feelings," Amy winked at her.

* * *

Later that evening, Amy headed over to 4A to have tea with Sheldon as they usually did after girl's night. They also needed to sign the addendum to the relationship agreement stating that Sheldon had to inform Amy whenever he had a feeling that would be connected to her.

When he opened the door, he surprised her with a kiss before he let her in. It wasn't as heated as last night, instead it was short and chaste more like their previous date night kisses, but it was the gesture itself that Amy appreciated and had her nearly swooning in his arms.

She smiled at him as they went to the kitchen counter, Amy sitting down and Sheldon starting to prepare tea. "Sheldon, not that I'm complaining – quite the opposite in fact – but aren't kisses strictly constrained to date night?" She asked.

"Good that you mention it," Sheldon said as he went to his desk. As he opened the drawer, he halted a moment as he saw the box with the ring, but unconsciously shook his head and closed it quickly, returning with a pile of papers. "When you made me talk about my feelings, I realized that my thoughts had strayed 27 times today to our kiss last night and that it made me happy," he started.

"Yup, I got the messages," Amy grinned, patting on her cell phone for emphasis.

"And that's why I thought as we're about to sign alterations to the relationship agreement anyway," and with that last word he looked to her lips again, "we might as well loosen the regulations relating to the kissing schedule," and he handed her the papers.

Sheldon watched her attentively, trying to gauge her reactions as she scanned through the document. Amy's jaw dropped as her eyes came to rest on the kissing regulations. "Uhm… so basically what you're saying is that we could indulge in kissing every time the whimsy strikes us?" She slowly asked in wonder.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, read the fine print please… here, it says if we're not in public or in a crowd," Sheldon hastened to correct, "With 'public' meaning everything outside our apartments and 'crowd' defined as any gathering of people containing more than the two of us."

"Oh, I can definitely live with that," Amy said while she continued to read. One word jumped out at her. "Uhm… here you refer to kissing as foreplay, just as you did in your letter," she said, seeing him nod earnestly. "I know that you always choose your words wisely, but I am wondering what exactly you had in mind with this?"

Sheldon looked at her intently and explained, "The common definition of foreplay is to kiss and touch each other in a stimulating manner to get turned on before having sex."

Amy felt a wave of heat rushing through her veins just hearing him say these words. But she still felt unsure about what he was getting at. "I know the definition, Sheldon. But I don't understand… why would you use that word?" She asked, confused by his words, and by the way he was staring at her – hungrily? Was that even possible?

It was now Sheldon's turn to be confused. "Which part of the explanation eludes you?" He asked back.

"All of it, since you find the concept of coitus ridiculous and off-putting," she answered.

"Oh yes, I did say that didn't I," he replied, understanding dawning on him. "However, that conclusion was based on an incomplete data set. This was before we started making out. New results have forced me to revise that theory. It is now only a question of when, not if, this will be happening," he finished, and licked his lips as he watched her.

"O… Okay," Amy stuttered, perplexed and thrilled by his words. He had said it so naturally as if it was clear for all the world to see. "I wasn't aware of that," she said.

"Well, now you are," he said, winking at her as he returned to the kitchen to finish the tea preparations.

' _Did he just flirt with me? On purpose?'_ Amy thought in wonder. His recent actions were continuing to surprise her.

When he offered her a tea mug, Amy had reached the new 'declaration of emotions' section, stating that _'the boyfriend is required to inform the girlfriend of each occurrence of emotions related to the latter in situ. The means to convey that information are subject to the of the boyfriend's assessment, whereas the success of aforementioned endeavor is liable to the scrutiny of the girlfriend'_.

"Can you clarify the statement 'the means to convey the information' for me please" Amy asked, gratefully accepting the tea mug.

"Oh, I put that in after our texting today which took a considerable amount of time I might add. Again, look at the fine print here," he pointed to the end of the page. "Possible means are, in alphabetic order: e-mails, personal conversations, phone calls, physical displays of affection and texting," he elaborated. "Because of retardation effects I have excluded written letters."

"Phy… physical displays of affection?" Amy repeated.

"Yes. It occurred to me that it would be… inconvenient… to break a kiss repeatedly to tell you how I feel about it, because it might ruin the mood. Instead I would prefer to express it by touches, sounds, lip movements… that is, if you agree, of course," he finished sheepishly.

"Sounds?" Amy asked.

"Mh-hm," Sheldon confirmed, unknowingly already giving an example.

"And if my scrutiny yielded that it wasn't sufficient…" Amy began.

"Then I would need to elaborate further," Sheldon finished patiently.

"Okay, alright, where do I sign?" Amy asked eagerly now, afraid that he might suddenly change his mind or she might wake up soon.

As Sheldon was finishing the final arrangements for the addenda of the relationship agreement at his computer, Amy had silently gotten up and moved towards him. She really wanted to see if he was true to his words. When he turned to look at her after having officiated the document by his notary stamp, her mouth was suddenly on his, nibbling on his lip again like she had done the day before. With him seated and her standing between his legs now, their height difference was reversed, allowing for a more interesting angle during their kiss. This time, Sheldon eagerly pried open her lips with his tongue and grabbed her bottom to pull her close to him. Amy's hands moved up through his soft strands of short-cropped hair while their tongues slowly began exploring each other. True to his promise, Sheldon began to hum in a low tone while Amy moaned softly in response. His hands were still on her, stroking her ample posterior while he kept her in place.

Suddenly Amy became aware of a hardness pressing into her abdomen, but instead of breaking the contact as he did yesterday, Sheldon pulled her even closer, deepened their kiss and began to grind into her slowly. He was making it very clear how he felt about her right now and it was a good thing that he was holding her so tightly, because Amy's legs were trembling as she felt a pool of moisture gathering in her core. It was all she could do to hang on for the ride.

They only became aware of their surroundings again when they registered Leonard clearing his throat repeatedly. Reluctantly, they broke apart, both gasping for air.

"Wow, when you spoke of foreplay you actually meant what normal people understood by it," Leonard grinned smugly as he went to his room.

Neither of them looked or responded to him. Sheldon was too busy memorizing Amy's appearance. She was a sight to behold indeed with her flushed cheeks, heavy-lidded eyes and labored breathing, and she was still clinging to his neck for support.

They slowly broke the rest of their body contact as their breaths returned to normal. "Lately, my tea has a tendency to get cold a lot whenever you're around," Amy smiled, trying to gather her composure by taking a sip of her mug. Then looking at the clock, "I think I'd better be going now," she said, "Thank you for a truly informative evening, Sheldon," she winked at him.

Sheldon walked her to the door with a slightly uncomfortable gait. As they parted he gave her a peck on the lips just as he had done when she had arrived. "You're welcome," he murmured, watching with a dazed smile as her retreating figure walked down the stairs.

The only thing Amy hadn't properly thought through was the 'in situ' part of their new arrangement which was quite common in scientific experiments and could be translated as 'as it occurs, without retardation'.


	4. In situ displays of emotion

**A/N:** You are so nice to me with all your reviews, thank you so much! And thank you again my wonderful betas Hazelra7 and ShAmy4eva!

* * *

Amy's Apt., Glendale, May 27th 2015, 03:14 a.m.

Amy awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. She squinted her eyes trying to decipher the time and the caller's identity. Sheldon, of course. Who else would have the nerve to call in the middle of the night. With an exasperated sigh she picked up the phone. "Sheldon, do you know what time it is?" She asked.

However, the condescending answer she expected, that knowledge and understanding of time and space were just some of the many things his beautiful brain was easily capable of, was not forthcoming, instead there were only harsh panting sounds at the other end of the line.

Amy was alarmed now. "Sheldon, is that you? Are you hurt?"

After an agonizingly long moment of more breathing sounds she finally heard his rough voice. "Yes, and no," he answered both of her questions subsequently.

"You're starting to scare me, what is happening?" Amy asked, sitting up in bed.

"I'm scared, too," was his hoarse reply.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Amy asked the first thing that came to mind, being no stranger to night terrors herself. However, Sheldon had never mentioned before experiencing nightmares – no wait, there was that instant when he thought Santa was going to blow him up… and he once told her about some aliens and a time machine, she vaguely remembered, but that had been a long time ago.

"You could say that. Bad, very bad…" He said roughly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She proposed, trying to soothe him.

"Talk about it?" Sheldon suddenly exclaimed. "I'm only calling because according to our new agreement, I have to! And seriously, woman, that deep seducing voice of yours is not helping at all right now!"

"Deep seducing voice?" Amy repeated baffled. "Wait, hold on… This is about our agreement? What kind of Amy-related feelings are we talking about?"

"Those I experienced earlier this evening when your soft little body was pressed against me during our kiss… and I just seemed to have dreamt about it again… oh Dear Lord, this is only getting worse," he groaned, trying to get his breathing under control.

Amy still couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her cheeks and ears felt very warm suddenly. "Just to clarify… Is this the kind of situation that might turn, uhm… messy and sticky?"

"If Kolinahr fails me again, yes."

"Again?" Amy repeated nearly dumbstruck. "Uhm… so this is not the first time this has happened?"

"Not to this… extent," he replied haltingly. "I could usually… will it away. But this is the first time you made me talk about it."

"I made you? Oh my, you are really taking our new addendum very seriously," Amy said in wonder.

"Of course, I promised! The only thing I hadn't taken into account was that it would become… _harder_ to control my urges when I stopped ignoring them and, uhm… started talking about them. What should I do now, Amy?" His voice begged, he was really at a loss, but his words alone were enough to spread a warm tingly feeling all over her body.

"Well, there is one way to get rid of it," Amy started slowly, her voice unintentionally sounding even deeper than normally.

"I am not committing self-abuse, woman! Dear Lord, are you using that voice on purpose just to torture me?" Sheldon groaned again.

"I am not. But now that you mention it, I could try to help you with your… situation," she said haltingly. It was like a dream to be talking about this – with Sheldon of all people!

"This is so embarrassing," he said in a small voice.

"It's only embarrassing if you let it be," Amy said calmly. Then she thought for a moment, contemplating her words and wondering how honest she could be, should she actually tell him. She made up her mind. "Would it help you if I got Gérard? Then you wouldn't be on your own with this…"

"Who's Gérard?" Sheldon demanded suspiciously.

"My electrical toothbrush," Amy answered.

"You might think you're making sense here, but you're really not… Why does it have a name and why would you need to brush your teeth now?" He asked confused.

"It's not for my teeth, more for… uhm, releasing tension," she offered as explanation, hoping he would take the hint.

"Oh, like a massage," he said.

Amy sighed. Of course being Sheldon she would have to become more explicit. "Sort of. Only localized to the bundle of nerves at the apex between my thighs whose sole purpose in the female anatomy is to induce pleasure."

She could actually hear him gulp through the phone now. Yup, he definitely got it now.

There was a pause, then she heard his strangled voice, "Why… why would you do that?"

Amy chuckled at his innocence. "Well, after five years of knowing you and promising you to be patient… I did tend to get frustrated… a lot… so that's my means to cope with it. And, to be honest… picturing you just now in your bed… in that, uhm… situation caused by an erotic dream about me… perhaps thinking of touching yourself, even though you would deny it and still try to fight it… that also does things to me…"

At first she could only hear his harsh breathing again, but then there was his voice, so low she nearly didn't recognize it. "What kind of things?" He asked, not objecting to her last statement.

Amy thought again that she must be dreaming. Did Sheldon just ask her to talk dirty to him? Well, he always loved talking… then she remembered their Dungeons & Dragons game two years ago. "You know when we had that love spell cast upon us," she started.

"I certainly won't need that now," he mumbled.

"I'm glad," she smiled. In a deep, throaty voice she continued. "Well, I never told you how much that aroused me, hearing your voice saying all those things you would do to me… I have that same aching feeling deep in my core now as if my loins are on fire. You surely know that the brain is the largest erogenous zone in the human body. My heart rate is elevated just by thinking about you. My fingers itch as I'm wondering whether to probe if there has been moisture gathering between my legs, preparing my body to welcome you…"

There was a deep moan now at the other end of the line, then Sheldon croaked, "Amy… are you… touching yourself right now?"

"Not yet. Are you?" She asked breathily.

"No… but I want to, so badly," he confessed.

"Tell me about your dream," she demanded, trying to nudge him into the right direction.

"Oh boy," he sighed, but complied. "Uhm… we were in my kitchen, like today," he started, his voice dropped an octave, "But you were sitting on the counter, and I was standing before you… you were kissing me hungrily, and your fingers were stroking through my hair. I was… I was pressing into you, my hands were kneading your lush posterior… and then you wrapped your legs around me and pulled me even closer to you… and suddenly your cardigan was gone and my hands… they were stroking your breasts… God Amy, I can't take this anymore, I need you so badly," he groaned.

"Oh Sheldon," Amy sighed, desperately wanting him to feel comfortable enough around her to let go. "Sheldon, you must know that what we were doing tonight affected me in exactly the same way as it did you. I was so frustrated when Leonard disturbed us," she paused, then made up her mind. She would have to take the lead to make it easier for him. "I'm reclining to a half-sitting position against the head board and wiggling out of my panties now," she slowly said while she did so. "I'm spreading my legs and insert two fingers between my folds… oh I'm wet already," she said in a surprised tone. Only Sheldon's harsh breathing could be heard on the other end of the line. "Okay… I'm uhm… lubricating my fingers, moving them to and fro... hmm," she moaned. "Now I circle my fingers around my clitoris, imagining it's your hand doing this to me… oh, it's already swollen," again she sounded surprised.

"What do you do?" She finally asked in a deep voice, reminding him of their role playing game again.

"I can't… I can't fight this anymore…" Sheldon sounded as if he was in agony now. "You have reduced me to my most basic urges now, woman," he said hoarsely.

"Please… let it go," Amy panted now. "I'm circling myself harder and faster now… I have the phone on loudspeaker to have both hands free… My left hand is stroking my breast, rolling and pinching my hardened nipple… Sheldon, I think I'm getting close… it's only you who does this for me…. Come for me, please," she was begging unashamedly now.

Just imagining what she was doing right now was nearly sending him over the edge, but hearing her begging him so wantonly in that alluring voice of hers was his undoing. He panted, "Amy… I surrender… you win… I'm taking myself in my hand now," he moaned loudly, "Oh Amy… this isn't gonna last long… I'm so hard…"

Amy just hummed in response, feeling her own release slowly building up while her fingers frantically circled her swollen nub.

Three strokes were all he needed, coming hard and fast all over his chest while he chanted her name, "Amy, Amy, oh yes, so good, AMMYYYY…"

Amy moaned softly, still trying to find her own release, but it seemed weird suddenly as Sheldon had already finished. Should she simply continue with him listening on the phone? She felt so self-conscious now as they weren't in it together anymore. Her movements slowed down, and for a while they only heard each other's labored breaths slowly returning to normal.

"Now that was… interesting," Amy said finally, suddenly feeling shy.

"It most certainly was," Sheldon agreed self-consciously. "Uhm… good thing that Leonard is sleeping at Penny's tonight," he finished sheepishly. Amy heard some shuffling noises, then he said, "I think… I really need a shower now…"

"Go ahead," Amy said understanding. This had been for Sheldon, after all. _'I'll finish up later,'_ she thought.

"Uhm, Amy?" He said after a short moment of silence.

"Mh-hm?" She replied, afraid of what to say if he asked her how it had been for her.

"Thank you… for, uhm… taking care of me. I will sleep more easily now. Uhm… perhaps we could… repeat that some time… face-to-face, perhaps?" He asked softly.

"I'd love that, Sheldon," Amy smiled a bit melancholic. Of course he wouldn't have learned empathy all of a sudden. However, it was actually nice what he said. Hmm… very nice indeed, she mused, thinking about the implications. "Sleep tight," she said warmly.

"You too. And Amy… I love you," he said.

"I know," she replied, hearing his chuckle before she hung up.

After a moment, she opened the drawer of her nightstand. "Bonsoir Gérard, mon cher ami… on se revoit finalement," she greeted her toothbrush with a sigh as it buzzed to life in reply.

* * *

 **A/N:** I kind of borrowed the statement that it's only embarrassing if you let it be from Dormus Interruptus by Stephen-Hawking. You should go read it, there are all kinds of 'embarrassing' situations in there…


	5. Out of control

**A/N:** Thank you so much again Hazelra7 and ShAmy4eva and for all your wonderful reviews!

* * *

CalTech, Biology department, May 27th 2015, 11:55 a.m.

After their nighttime 'encounter', unlike the day before, Amy hadn't received any text messages at all from Sheldon. At first she thought he was embarrassed and would never speak of it again, but then she realized if that were the case, with his brutal, child-like honesty and tendency to take everything literally he would have told her about feeling embarrassed. Thus, she concluded after his much needed 'release of tension' that she simply wasn't on his mind at the moment. Though he had told her he would like to repeat it in person, she feared that might just have been the endorphins talking.

She was a bit sad about it because it still felt surreal – come on, in which universe would Sheldon Cooper have phone sex with her – and having him acknowledge it would at least convince her that it had actually happened. She hoped it wasn't like Pon Farr with him, needing to wait seven years for their next experience of that kind. As this thought struck her, she knew that she really did need to stop watching those Star Trek movies.

As lunchtime approached, Amy got ready to grab a bite to eat. She was still confused and not really hungry, but she would regret it later if her blood glucose level turned too low in the afternoon to concentrate on her work. She had just hung up her lab coat and was about to leave when the lab door opened and Sheldon entered without knocking. He locked the door behind him and was suddenly standing very close to her, watching her intently. As Amy took in his appearance, she thought he looked… slightly crazy, for lack of a better expression. But no, his mother had him tested, she mentally corrected herself, perhaps manic was more fitting. There was something… off, his hair was disheveled and an intense glare in his eyes was directed at her.

"I know what you're doing, and it's working!" He said hoarsely, slowly backing her into a corner, ogling her like his prey.

"I… I have no idea what you're talking about," Amy stuttered, completely at a loss as to what he might be getting at, but still strangely thrilled by his demeanor.

"Oh, really," he said, standing so near to her now that she could feel the heat permeating from his body. "You and your bag of neurological tricks… because that's it exactly… talking about it…" He was using their height difference to his advantage, practically towering over her now. He raised a hand and let a strand of her hair slowly glide through his fingers, fascinated by the soft texture and inhaling the faint apple scent of her shampoo.

"Everything was fine and under control until you made me talk about my feelings. Just look what happened last night. And now I can't get you out of my head. Oh, I tried. I tried so hard this morning, reciting pi and Euler's constant, solving integrals in my head, but the numbers kept floating together into your shape. I even went down to engineering to talk about Wolowitz's waste disposal system, but though he was boring, for some reason the curves of the unit reminded me of your enticing posterior. I couldn't start sexting you again, because then, like yesterday, I wouldn't be able to stop. You made me promise to tell you, it's in the Relationship Agreement, so I had to come over now," he finished in a rough voice, his hand slowly sinking down from her hair again as he watched her face intently.

"Sheldon… I had no idea how this might… evolve… when I asked you to, uhm… inform me about feelings related to me," Amy said haltingly, her eyes captured by his gaze. He hadn't really touched her – yet – but she could feel him all around her, making her heart beat faster by the minute. "I don't know… I thought, uhm… perhaps once or twice a day… there might be an errant thought about me," she finished meekly.

He snorted and shook his head. "Well, I knew it was more, but I hadn't counted it… until now. I'm lost, I don't know how I can get through the day anymore feeling like this," and with that he took the final step towards her, pressing his body into hers.

Amy gasped at the full-body contact and the sudden hardness pressing into her lower abdomen. Why hadn't she noticed it before? She must have been too busy being enraptured by his gaze.

At the sight of her parted lips Sheldon couldn't take it anymore and captured her lips with his own, his tongue seeking entrance hungrily while his hands moved down her body, grabbing her bottom while he pressed her against the wall.

After a moment of shock, Amy eagerly reciprocated the kiss, her tongue slowly swirling around his and her eyes rolling back into her head. Her hands came up to his head, holding him in place with her thumbs softly stroking his cheeks. As if the heated kiss wasn't enough to arouse her, he then started to grind into her deliberately, first slowly, but soon turning faster and more erratically, causing a pool of moisture to gather between her legs and a dull ache building deep within her.

Sheldon broke the kiss to trail his lips to the jugular vein on her neck, softly nibbling and sucking there, making Amy writhe in pleasure as she softly started to moan into his ear, her hot breath sending shivers down his spine. Amy's hands hadn't been idle in the meantime, and she was kneading his buttocks not too gently now, pulling him in tighter and undulating her hips against him, desperately trying to relieve the tension that was building up inside her.

As he realized how close he was already, Sheldon suddenly took in his surroundings and Amy writhing against him – to get away as he thought. He broke their contact and stumbled back, leaning against the door to gather his composure although he was desperately aching for release now.

Amy groaned in frustration, but he misunderstood. "Amy, I'm so sorry," he panted. "I… I'm practically ravishing you… I haven't even asked you if you want this… I'm out of control, I shouldn't be around you like this," he stammered.

"Oh, quite the contrary," Amy said hoarsely. "Couldn't you see that I was enjoying myself? Because I was… a lot. This is exactly how I want you to be around me," she winked at him. Then she grabbed some wipes from the towel distributor near the door and backed him up against the wall, reversing their roles, a sly smile on her lips now.

Sheldon gulped as he watched her approach him. She ran a hand through his hair and pulled his head towards her until he could feel her hot breath on his ear. "Now, we don't want to make a mess here," Amy whispered and slowly nibbled on his earlobe, eliciting a moan from him. "So I propose you'll just close your eyes and let me take care of you," she continued in a deep voice while her hands moved down his shirts, feeling his muscles ripple under her touch as she approached her goal.

Sheldon was panting heavily, his eyes tightly closed and his hands clenched in fists as her dexterous fingers opened the button of his trousers and she slowly slid down the zipper. Before she could reach inside, she heard his voice, very low, "Please… I want to watch," as if he needed her permission to open his eyes again.

"Of course," she said. "I just thought it would be easier for you this way… to let go," she finished, licking her lips as she saw his darkened eyes slowly opening.

He moaned as she slowly pulled down his briefs. He watched his erection finally springing free from its confinements and then being engulfed in her soft warm hand. "That won't be a problem at all," he groaned as they both saw him twitching in her hand, "I'm more afraid this might be over all too soon…"

"Oh my, you must be very happy to see me indeed, Doctor Cooper," she said in a low seductive voice. She recalled her knowledge about male nerve endings from her biology textbooks and stroked him up and down slowly, applying soft pressure to the underside, then swirling her thumb around his sensitive tip, spreading the moisture that had gathered there already. "Do you like it?" She asked earnestly, still not able to believe that he was actually letting her touch him in such an intimate way.

"Oh yes… just like that… don't stop," he moaned, enraptured by watching her little hand moving faster on him with just the right amount of pressure.

"Oh no… so close, getoutoftheway," he slurred the last words, trying to warn her as she pumped him harder and faster, but Amy was unrelenting – and she was prepared, catching his mess in the tissues she was holding.

"Wow, you thought of everything," he finally said with a dazed smile, getting properly dressed again as Amy disposed of the wipes. "Uhm… would you like me to… reciprocate the favor?" He asked, looking her up and down, taking in her heaving chest, flushed cheeks and dilated pupils – it looked like her kissy face, but more pronounced… that must be her 'aroused face', he thought.

"Oh, uhm… thank you for asking…, but I think we've stretched our luck of not getting caught enough… perhaps another time and place?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh you're right, of course! I can't believe we've violated the relationship agreement by not being in our apartments," Sheldon shook his head in wonder. "Uhm… I'll be going to the comic book store with the guys today… would you like to come over later? We could eat together," he proposed.

"I'd love to," Amy smiled at him shyly. "Concerning food… I'd really need some lunch now. Would you like to join me?"

"Mh-hm," he nodded and leaned in to kiss her quickly, taking her in his arms. When they broke apart, he shook his head. "This has not gotten easier… I still want to kiss and touch you… how will I be able to make it through the day? I can't let my life be ruled by my endocrine system!"

"Look, Sheldon, you don't need to text me every instant you feel something about me, alright? With your eidetic memory you can save it all and tell me in the evenings, perhaps it's less distracting than during the day," Amy suggested.

"Okay," he nodded. "But I still have the problem that I remember our recent… encounters… extremely vividly… It's like a vicious circle… It hasn't been on my mind before… well, that much… but now I'm craving for more… " Sheldon explained haltingly.

Amy wanted to jump around in joy at his words, but tried to suppress a smile. She didn't want him to think she was mocking him. It was just too cute having him act this way around her finally, getting him to admit that he did desire her. "Don't worry, I've survived it for quite some time now… you won't be feeling like this all the time," she tried to reassure him, as she unlocked the door and grabbed her purse on the way out.

"You're sure about this?" He mumbled, watching her ample posterior sway before him as they exited the lab.

* * *

 **A/N:** I have borrowed the idea of Amy being prepared with tissues from "The data compilation" by RJ1013, you should read that story, it's cute and funny and hot!:-)


	6. Dinner distractions

**A/N:** Thank you so much again everyone that has reviewed or favorited my story, it means a lot to me! And of course many thanks again to my dear betas Hazelra7 and ShAmy4eva! This is a bit longer than the previous chapters, but I couldn't cut it in half:-)

* * *

Stuart's comic book store, May 27th 2015, 5:47 p.m.

Later that day after work the guys went directly to the comic book store to have a look at the latest releases. As they were browsing through the books, both Raj and Howard mentioned that Emily and Bernadette were working late.

"I know, why don't you all come over? We can grab something to eat on the way and have some good ol' Halo night. We haven't done this in ages!" suggested Leonard.

Sheldon looked at him in shock. "No, we can't!" He said quickly, his voice rising. Three pairs of blank eyes greeted him, confused as usual, and he knew he would need to elaborate further. "Well, Amy's coming over." Though their blank expressions did not change, he had no intention of going into further detail. He turned to Leonard. "You said you were heading over to Penny's tonight! And excuse me, but 'ages' is a highly inappropriate and inaccurate time unit. For your information, our last Halo night took place 91 days ago."

"Whatever," Leonard shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, we changed our sleepover to tomorrow. Penny has an early assignment at work in the morning – at least by her standards – so we decided that I would sleep at 4A tonight as I am still living there on and off."

"I'm sorry to say, Leonard, but you're close to a strike. You cannot change your plans just as you like without giving me prior notice," Sheldon scolded him.

"Excuse me, but I have just given you notice," Leonard answered, patient as always. "I thought you'd be pleased to have me move out with turtle speed so that you could get used to the idea of me leaving. And come to think of it, I don't remember you telling me about your date tonight with Amy."

"Yeah, and it's not even date night," Howard chimed in, an evil smile starting to spread over his face. "What are you guys _up_ to?" He chuckled together with Raj about his lame joke.

"Yeah, dude, why don't you want us around? Are you finally trying to get into Amy's pants?" Raj laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sheldon said, his eye starting to twitch. Though he had used the space pants expression himself, he preferred to feign ignorance. "Amy hardly ever wears pants, and if she did, it would be highly uncomfortable for two people trying to fit in there."

"Give the man a rest," Leonard chuckled good-heartedly. "He's probably just got some Sheldonly romantic evening planned, talking about his new comic books, making condescending comments about Amy's work and culminating in sitting around in silence for hours."

"That's an adequate description," Sheldon agreed eagerly, glad that Leonard didn't add to the mocking comments of the others even though he had witnessed their previous night's make-out session. "We merely intended to continue… a discussion… we had at work today," he explained, trying – and failing – to get his eye twitching back under control. Luckily for him, the others weren't paying attention anymore but scanning the comic books instead. Oh, why hadn't he thought of meeting at Amy's place? But he couldn't change their plans now without the guys getting suspicious.

"So it'll be just our gang and Amy tonight, yay… " Leonard said, trying to sound enthusiastic about Amy joining them, but not looking forward to her dissecting the fun out of their video games.

"Alright, but just dinner, no Halo…" Sheldon said, hoping to get rid of them earlier if they just stayed to eat. "Oh here I go compromising again," he muttered as he started to text Amy about the change of plans.

* * *

Amy was nervously pacing around at home, thinking about the coming evening. Following their recent lunch-time activities she was almost having second thoughts. Not that she minded seeing Sheldon's bathing suit parts, quite the contrary, they were very aesthetically pleasing and obviously fully functional as well. And honestly, what could possibly go wrong with giving a hand job – she had obviously managed splendidly despite her complete lack of practical experience.

While Amy was now confident in her ability to pleasure Sheldon, the thought of Sheldon trying to pleasure her – well that was a completely different matter. Not only was she anxious about exposing herself to him, she feared that it would be awkward and embarrassing having to give him hints about which parts to touch and how. Unlike men, it took women much longer to reach completion, but would he know this? She remembered the first time she had tried it herself – she had become intrigued after the 128 orgasms achieved by electronic stimulation of the pleasure centers of her brain. After over half an hour of circling, rubbing and stroking she had fallen asleep during her endeavors. As a result of this, she had thought that way didn't work for her at all. It was only when she found out about the double benefit of possessing an electrical toothbrush that it started to get easier, but even then – she had never actually felt lubricated during these ventures on her own.

Strangely however, when they had had their sexy phone call and during his surprise visit to her lab today these concerns hadn't been a problem at all. She had felt extremely aroused… but on each instant… well, she went away empty-handed, so to speak. Also she had immensely enjoyed the kiss she had initiated yesterday evening, but then on each occasion she had acted on impulse. Therefore she feared this long overdue reciprocated pleasure feast might only work if it wasn't planned so that she couldn't start analyzing it and getting nervous. She wanted to tell Sheldon about her anxieties, being sure that he would at least appreciate her honesty. But how could this unplanned session be achieved… Should she simply ask him to surprise her with a phone call from another room when she was at his apartment or ask him to pin her against the wall without prior warning? Then what if Sheldon found the whole experience too tedious and got bored? Or was simply appalled by all these bodily fluids?

So Amy was actually relieved when she received his text message: _'Amy. I'm sorry, but Leonard invited the guys over for dinner tonight. I couldn't tell them why I would prefer your company alone, and being absent would arouse suspicions. I hope you're still coming.'_

' _I'd love to come. Pun intended?'_ She replied without thinking, then she shook her head at her 'big mouth', but the message had been sent. It was as if her fingers had a mind of their own typing the message while her prefrontal cortex was timidly hiding in a corner behind the nucleus accumbens which was eagerly waiting for her next Sheldon fix to release more dopamine. Her only relief was that of course Sheldon wouldn't get it.

There were a few minutes of silence, then she finally received his reply: _'Good Lord, stop sexting me woman, I'm still at the comic book store!'_

Amy read the message with large eyes, totally surprised at that response. Well, it would appear that her boyfriend was not as innocent as she thought after all. But she really needed to be honest with him. _'Sorry. I'm rather nervous actually. Although my fingers were eagerly texting you, my mind's not quite there yet. Perhaps it's good to have some chaperons tonight.'_

This time the answer came faster. _'Don't worry about that. Leonard changed his plans and will be sleeping here tonight. So it's really just dinner. And now stop making me think of you inappropriately.'_

Amy grinned widely as she typed her answer. It was fun to be getting more glimpses of this part of his mind which had always been so carefully locked away from her before. _'Alright. Call me when you're ordering food.'_

* * *

Amy arrived at 2311 Los Robles at the same time as the guys and Sheldon suddenly yearned to kiss her as she greeted him with a soft smile, but following Howard's, "Hey Sheldon, don't you want to greet your girlfriend properly" – as he waggled his eyebrows, Sheldon settled for nodding at her and a simple "Hello Amy."

Then being the southern gentleman that he was, Sheldon let her go first as they went up the stairs, but instantly regretted it as he tried to concentrate on not watching her alluring posterior swaying in front of him. The whole situation was distracting enough as it was.

They were having pizza – for Leonard without cheese of course. Amy had offered Sheldon a slice of her vegetable one in return for one of his mushroom slices. Amy's pizza looked very appetizing with all the different kind of vegetables closely hunched together. Although no one else was allowed to touch his food, he secretly loved trading with her and tonight had even refrained from ordering his preferred prosciutto-funghi version because Amy was not too fond of eating meat. _'The things one does for love,'_ he mused, but it was well worth it as he watched her sparkling eyes and her warm smile when she realized that he hadn't chosen his favorite pizza just so they could trade.

However, his thoughts became dramatically less chaste as he raised her slice to his lips, a piece of artichoke fell down and Amy instinctively reached out to catch it, but she was too late and it had landed with her hand in his lap. His sharp inhale made the rest of the gang completely aware of the situation 'in hand' as well.

Several things happened at the same time. Raj whistled and Howard grinned, "Bold move, Amy," while Leonard nearly choked on his pizza, coughed and said in a panicky voice, "We don't touch Sheldon like that," with Raj retorting to Leonard, "Perhaps _you_ don't!"

Amy froze for a second, realizing where her hand was before hastily retreating with the artichoke. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she mumbled, in her discomposure frantically trying to remedy the situation and doing the only thing that would make it even worse: "Oh no, there's a stain, here let me help you with that," she babbled, grabbing a napkin and softly rubbing it against his groin.

Sheldon yelped and sprung up, shielding his sensitive parts with his hands. "You've helped enough, I've got it," he said in a high-pitched voice, hurriedly retreating to his room.

Amy still sat in her spot, bent forward with her hair hiding her reddened face. The guys remained silent and continued to eat, not wanting to add to her embarrassment by commenting or teasing her, while Amy anxiously waited for Sheldon to return wondering what was taking him so long.

Eventually, Amy announced that she was going after him.

"Hey, you know we were just making fun, right?" Raj hastened to assure her. She nodded and got up. Leonard added sincerely, "Good luck with Sheldon, you know you have to take your time with him," and Howard added, "Just tell him his pizza is getting cold." She had to smile at their endeavors to help but was nervous about the state he might be in right now.

Amy knocked and spoke to him softly through the closed door, "Sheldon, I'm so sorry, I panicked. I didn't mean to touch your penis and scrotum. Please, may I come in?"

After a moment of silence, she heard footsteps approaching. "Are you alone?" A cautious voice demanded.

"Yes. The guys are still busy with their pizzas. They seem to be enjoying the silence, but I was starting to get worried about you," Amy replied.

"Alright. It's not like you haven't seen it before," Sheldon said sheepishly while he opened the door. He had changed into new pants, but there was no hiding his not-so-small problem. Amy unconsciously licked her lips at the sight, making him groan in frustration as he felt some twitching at her reaction.

"Stop it already, you're not helping here," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Amy was still amazed at how much he seemed to be affected by her. "Come on, let's get rid of it together," she proposed as she entered his room and closed the door. She then turned to look at Sheldon who was standing three feet away from her in front of his bed, his jaw having dropped at her statement.

"Seriously, woman? Your mother should have had you tested as well! We can't do this with our friends out there. For goodness sake, I already owe you two orgasms, this is worse than gift-giving," he exclaimed exasperated.

Amy blushed. So he was aware that she had been left hanging during their phone call last night. However, she felt obliged to update him. "Only one, okay? I took care of it after our phone call. But will you keep it down?" She tried to hush him, terrified that the others might overhear their talk.

"That's what I've been trying to do, Miss Smarty Pants," he told her, looking down at his predicament. "By the way, talking about our phone call is highly contra productive!"

"I meant to keep your voice down! And I wasn't talking about touching you, but finding a way to help you calm down," Amy hastened to explain.

"Oh," Sheldon said in a slightly disappointed tone. "Well, good luck with that when you're standing there so near to me," he mumbled.

"Let's put on our thinking caps, shall we?" Amy stated in an earnest voice, secretly thrilled that he had yet again implicitly confessed his non-platonic feelings towards her.

"I love it when you talk like that," Sheldon admitted in a low voice, biting his lower lip.

"Now it is you that is not making it easy here," Amy said, distracted by imagining her own teeth nibbling there instead of his. She leaned back against the door, lost in thought.

" _I'm_ not making it easy?" Sheldon asked incredulously while his eyes roamed over her body.

Amy chose to ignore his comment and finally came up with an idea to cool him down. "How about that time you unexpectedly visited your mother…" she started, thinking of that tidbit of information she got from Bernadette on girl's night. She could still see Penny leering at her and telling her that this might work wonders on Sheldon's inhibitions as he found his own mother definitely not practicing what she had been preaching, and Bernadette had hooed in that high voice of hers in excitement. Amy had just shaken her head at her friends' tomfoolery as they surely didn't know Sheldon as well as she did if they even considered such a thing. However, her assessment on how well she knew her boyfriend had definitely changed recently. Nevertheless, remembering how he caught his mother in the act surely should calm him down now, she thought.

"I really don't care to think about that incident right now. Not helping," Sheldon said watching her lips while she spoke.

This had not gone exactly as she had planned. But Amy wasn't called a genius for nothing. "Then tell me about your tree fort," she suggested.

"All I can think of is what we would do in the fort," Sheldon replied instantly.

Amy's mind raced. Physics, that's it… he loved physics, right? "Well, what did you achieve at work today?" She asked.

"Oh, you know all too well that all the equations kept molding into your shape… and now that's led me to thinking about the lunch break in your lab today… Good Lord, Amy, you're really bad at this!"

Amy was strangely thrilled being called bad by him. However, surely it couldn't be so difficult to come up with a topic to distract him. What else did he like… "Okay, I've got it! Have you already decided whether to watch the new Flash TV series?"

"I'm still waiting for your opinion on the matter. No, not helpful, I'm still thinking about you…"

Come on Amy, this can't be so hard, she chided herself. "Tell me about your favorite train, then," she said, quite proud with herself for coming up with this. He could go on for hours about the specifications. She had a mastermind indeed, she thought, smiling smugly at him.

"Oh really, Amy? Making me think about our Valentine's trip and how your lips tasted like the brownie we had for dessert? Is this your best shot?" He asked, shaking his head at her.

Amy was dumbfounded. It had seemed like such a great idea. "Uhm… then you could imagine Rajesh and Howard with that Sailor Moon girl at Comic Con," she tried again, having heard that story from Howard some time ago. This was something that didn't involve her and Sheldon, and from what she imagined, this must have been quite appalling, at least for Sheldon.

Sheldon had heard enough of it. "Good grief, why are all your examples about sex? And now I'm thinking about the comic book store. That was torture this prevening," he said, taking a step towards her. "While we were there, Koothrappali made a joke about getting into your pants – not him, but me of course – which caused me to wonder whether you'd still be wearing your tight jeans skirt tonight – and FYI, I was right but that doesn't help with my current state." He was close enough to touch her now, and he reached out placing both hands on her hips as he did when he was about to kiss her, feeling the fabric of her skirt. Amy held her breath at his proximity, looking up into his eyes.

"And as per our new agreement I shall now continue to list the Amy-related feelings I have experienced. After that comment from Koothrappali, Leonard then described our romantic evening as sitting silently around for hours which does have a certain appeal but made me think again about what I had planned to do to you." His voice was getting deeper by the end of the sentence while his thumbs drew small circles on her hips. It was just a tiny motion, but all she could think of right now were his fingers caressing her as her heart began to beat faster.

But Sheldon wasn't done explaining. His deepened voice had also caused an increase in Amy's breathing frequency. "Then I drifted off to that book Leonard and Penny gave me and next thing was your text message that you'd love to come, which only succeeded in keeping me in a state of semi-arousal until we reached the pizzeria where I distracted myself and entertained the guys with the history of how all the different vegetables on your pizza became cultivated."

He gulped, and then continued hoarsely, "Then we reached home and I saw you. I wanted to kiss you so badly, but couldn't, only then to be further frustrated by your alluring posterior wiggling around in front of me as we walked up the stairs knowing that it would be totally inappropriate to touch it in public." He took another small step towards her. Though his body was still not touching her yet, she could feel the heat radiating from him just as she had earlier today when he had come to her lab. Now as he talked about her posterior, his hands had moved from her hips round to her bottom and were now resting there. Amy was glad for the door supporting her from behind as her knees had suddenly become weak.

"I finally thought I was regaining control when you seemed to be happy about my pizza choice to enable us to trade, and it gave me such a warm comfortable feeling, just being around you... but then all of a sudden you were rubbing my groin and I couldn't take it anymore."

At these words he took another step, closing the distance between them. Amy could now feel his entire body against her, and his hands had a firm grip on her bottom as he pressed his arousal into her. "Amyyy… Help me please… I don't care that the others are close anymore," he whispered into her ear.

Any weak remnants of objection Amy might have had had now entirely vanished at his full body contact and his hot humid breath in her ear.

"Okay… I will help you, but you have to keep quiet," she said, finally moving into action as her hands stroked up and down his back, keeping him close to her.

"Oh, I know a way to accomplish that," he said, hungrily covering her lips with his own. He shortly broke the kiss, rasping "Hold on to my neck now," and as Amy complied he devoured her mouth again and lifted her up using the door for support, his hands never leaving her bottom. Amy eagerly hung on for the ride, her skirt riding up her thighs and her ankles instinctively hooked up behind his back – he started to dry-hump her, his tongue mirroring the thrusts of his hips.

Sheldon was overwhelmed by feeling Amy all around him even though they were still fully clothed. He could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo and her lips… somehow they tasted differently each time he kissed her. They were a bit spicy like the pizza they had started to eat, but mingled with some kind of Amy essence he wasn't able to quantify yet. He couldn't get enough of cataloguing all these different Amy tastes in his mind. He wondered how he could have lived without this for so long, denying himself and Amy this intense pleasure of being together.

Amy was thrilled by his actions; her last coherent thought was that only their clothes separated them from actually making love right now. She was enveloped by the scent of his skin, smelling of baby powder mixed with his own scent which she had tried to figure out for so long to put it on Rice Sheldon but hadn't succeeded. Then as he began to hit her in just the right spot and she was _really_ starting to enjoy herself, she felt him shudder against her, break their kiss and moan into her neck as he rode out his climax. Groaning in frustration she slid down him, standing again on wobbly legs with her hands still grasping his shoulders for support as the Flash sprung to mind, the fastest man alive indeed.

"Oh dear, I guess I need new pants again," Sheldon sighed, then he looked at Amy and saw her flushed cheeks, dilated pupils and heavy breathing, realizing she most probably hadn't reached completion. He gently smoothed out a strand of her hair, thinking of what to say. "Uhm… I think I owe you twice already as you decided to not count the phone call… do you want me to, uhm…" he stuttered, not quite sure how to ask the question.

Amy had to smile at his comment. Of course he would count and try to even the score. "Don't worry, Sheldon. I'm quite used to being affected by you and uhm… having to take care of it on my own," she said blushing. "It's not a contest, you know?"

"But that's not fair," he said, then after thinking for a moment he added, "Amy. Can I stay with you tonight?"

* * *

 **A/N:** So poor Amy is still left hanging… but we will get there, I promise!


	7. Sleepover negotiations

**A/N:** Thank you for your great reviews and my betas Hazelra7 and ShAmy4eva! Btw, if you don't know Hazelra's new Sheldon 5 story yet, you're really missing something!

* * *

Apt. 4A, 2311 Los Robles Avenue, Pasadena, May 27th 2015, 7:57 p.m.

Amy was still leaning against the door of Sheldon's room, now more than ever grateful for the support. Her normally emotionally reticent boyfriend had not ceased to amaze her since the agreed addendum to inform her about any feelings he had that related to her had been included in their relationship agreement. Not to mention the other amendment, to considerably expand their kissing activities that had formerly been restricted to the end of date nights. Now she was looking at him, her mouth agape, as he had just asked her for a sleepover at her place after having dry-humped her against his door – while their friends were eating pizza in the living room, for God's sake!

As she still hadn't replied, Sheldon shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, think about it. You know how I feel about leaving things unfinished. And it might be easier this way than getting another call from me in the middle of the night."

As if to emphasize his great idea, he went to his closet and started to change his pants and underwear, seemingly without a care in the world while Amy stood there ogling his naked butt. Now that was a sight to behold, even better than what she had guessed from seeing him in his tuxedo pants at prom, firm and… well, crispy, she thought with a dreamy smile. Her fingers itched to grasp him – simply to confirm her theory, of course. Well, he never had problems dropping his pants in front of her, Amy thought as she remembered his attempts at humor or when he got naked after he told Penny they had been experimenting on her. She had to admit – to herself only – that he did have very convincing arguments to support his request.

Sheldon grinned as his Vulcan hearing detected the low 'hoo' escaping her lips.

When he was dressed again, he asked Amy, "What do you think?"

"Uhm… you look great," Amy stuttered, her mind a bit foggy after having admired the view.

"Obviously," he agreed, "but about my idea?"

"Oh. Uhm, Sheldon, I'm not sure… it's a big step…" she replied haltingly as she came closer and sat down on his bed, looking at her entwined fingers as if they were the most interesting things she had ever beheld.

"It wouldn't be our first sleepover," he said, raising his eyebrows.

Amy nodded reluctantly. "Yes, but I've got the impression that what you have in mind might be more than G rated with a warning for families with babies and toddlers…"

"Wait. Are _you_ telling _me_ I'm moving too fast now?" Sheldon asked incredulously, taking a step towards her so that he stood next to her as she sat on the bed.

"Well, you do like the Flash, and given your completion rate… anyway, never mind," Amy mumbled. "It's just… I've never been comfortable… letting go… even on my own. It can take a long time… I know I talk big… but I am scared that this will just get weird and awkward... There are body fluids… you might be repulsed… or bored… and never want to do it again…" she trailed off.

Sheldon sat down beside her to better decipher her facial expressions. She really confused him sometimes – wasn't this what she yearned for all along? "First of all, Amy, the intelligent are never bored," he said, raising his brows at her. "I also remember you being quite into our phone call last night – at least until I sort of ended it. Or did you just play along to help me?" He suddenly asked her in a small voice uncertain now.

Amy hurried to reassure him, shaking her head vigorously, "Oh no, I would never do such a thing! You know our relationship is based on honesty and trust…"

Sheldon released the breath he hadn't known he was holding. "And mutual admiration," he finished, both of them being aware that he had left out the part 'that skews in my favor'. "Alright then. So secondly, you don't need to tell me about body fluids," he said self-deprecatingly, causing Amy to smile and look at him again as a rosy hue crept up on her cheeks.

"Thirdly, weird and awkward, that's how the mentally deficient rest of the world behave, not us. Fourthly, I'm actually counting on it taking a long time so that I can put into practice some of the knowledge I've gained from that book Leonard and Penny insisted I read." His comments made Amy blush even more.

"And finally, where's the scientific curiosity and neutrality in arguing to never try something because it might not turn out the way you imagined it? If Schrödinger never hypothetically opened the box with the cat because he was afraid of the results it would have turned out dead anyway due to lack of food and water."

Amy smiled more widely at him now. "It seems your logic can not be defied, Dr. Cooper," then taking a deep breath she said, "Looks like you've got yourself a sleepover."

They got up from the bed. "Come on, let's go back out there," Amy said, and unable to contain herself any longer she gave him a pat on the bottom. _'Indeed as firm as it looks,'_ she thought, smiling all over at his shocked expression.

Sheldon gulped as he took her hand to get back to the others. Well, that was probably called for, he thought.

* * *

"Hey, there you are," Leonard greeted them when they returned, "Everything okay?"

"You guys have been in there for quite some time," Raj added, looking at their joined hands.

"Yeah, did you have a panic attack?" Howard inquired.

"Sort of," Amy answered quickly before Sheldon could tell them the truth, "but he's calmed down now. Isn't that right Sheldon?" She asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Oh, I'm perfectly cool, like the pizza here, just as long as you keep your hands to yourself," Sheldon retorted, then realizing that he was still holding her hand he quickly released it to grab his pizza.

"Look who's talking," Amy muttered as she bit into her own pizza slice.

"Excuse me? You've got the worst methods ever trying to cool me down." Sheldon mumbled, chewing on his food while he eyed her up and down.

"Your one track mind is hardly my fault," Amy said in a low voice, slightly blushing.

"I strongly disagree; you are a vixen after all," Sheldon said matter-of-factly as if that explained everything.

"If I'm a vixen, then you're a fox, mister," Amy whispered back.

So engrossed were they in what they thought was a muted conversation, they were unaware that their tennis match style exchange was being watched by a confused but very interested audience.

"What kind of one track mind are you talking about exactly?" Leonard finally asked, suddenly becoming interested in the way Sheldon was obviously ogling Amy.

"Yes, if he were a normal red-blooded guy I'd have some idea, but this is Sheldon," Howard snickered.

"Must have been some more Flash comments, then," Raj shook his head looking at Amy sympathetically.

"I don't know why you think this should be any of your concerns, but I assure you there was no Flash involved this time," Sheldon said with indignation.

"You don't say," Amy muttered under her breath.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Sheldon asked confused.

"Nothing, I'll explain it to you later," Amy quickly said, cursing her big mouth again. What was wrong with her today, she wondered.

"This keeps getting weirder and weirder," Howard said shaking his head.

"Hey, hasn't anyone else noticed that Sheldon is wearing new pants?" Raj suddenly asked with a grin.

"Of course I do, because there was a stain in them…" Sheldon started.

"From the pizza!" Amy hastily clarified before he might think of going into the details. "You all know how he feels about cleanliness," she explained, grateful for Sheldon biting into his pizza again so he couldn't talk at the moment.

Thankfully, for the rest of the meal the conversation turned to other subjects as the guys discussed their recent comic book purchases and started to get excited about Comic Con which was about to take place in six weeks already. Amy breathed a sigh of relief when they had finally finished their pizza as she had been in constant fear not only of more comments from the guys, but even worse how Sheldon might have responded. With his honesty you never knew. So as soon as Sheldon had finished eating, she stood up. "Now chop, chop, Sheldon, get up. Don't you have someplace to be?" She asked.

"My, you sure are one impatient little lady," Sheldon grinned at her. "Can't you wait to see what I might have in store for you?"

"Let's just go, please?" Amy's nerves were returning, not wanting to risk any more chances of further awkward questions from the guys or Sheldon spilling the beans.

"Where are you going?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon looked at him with haughty derision. "Oh, as it seems to have become customary to change plans as one pleases without prior notice to the roommate, I will be sleeping at Amy's tonight," he informed him.

' _Here we go, let the jokes begin,_ ' Amy thought.

"Just to clarify," Howard interjected, "When you say sleeping, you simply mean sleeping, right?"

Sheldon looked at him confused. "It wouldn't be healthy to stay awake all night. Of course there will be sleeping involved."

"Among other things?" Raj kept digging wide-eyed and leaning forward.

Amy held her breath as Sheldon opened his mouth again. "Obviously. It would be highly disconcerting if we both fell asleep the moment we entered the apartment. Why are you that obsessed with our sleepover anyway?" he demanded.

Amy exhaled again. Not a bad reply indeed, and now the others had to come up with an answer.

"No offense, Amy, but I think Howard finds it peculiar that Sheldon would willingly engage in such an activity," Raj explained innocently.

Howard folded his arms and glared at Raj "Does Howard? Well, then Raj is wondering why you don't just stay here?" he shot back.

"As we are in an equal relationship and our first sleepover took place here, it would only be logical to have the next one at my place," Amy hastily explained.

"Oh really? That was the reason?" Sheldon wondered, biting his lip.

"Among other things," Amy sighed. "Come on, let's get your overnight bag ready," she quickly added before more questions could be fired at them from their overly curious friends.

As Sheldon returned to his room, Leonard, Howard and Raj were already engrossed in their discussion about Comic Con again. Amy sat in the midst of them, her hands resting on her knees, patiently awaiting her boyfriend to return. They were arguing about costumes now, and Leonard was just dreamily going on about how great it would be if Penny might think about accompanying him this year dressed as superwoman when Sheldon re-emerged from his room with a bag, shaking his head at their conversation.

"Gentlemen," he interjected matter-of-factly, "Isn't it obvious? Nothing beats Amy in her Nurse Chapel costume. Now, shall we?" He turned to Amy who was looking at him with her mouth agape.

As his overnight bag was packed, he made one other quick stop at his desk in the living room and after some hasty fumbling with the drawer put some small item into his bag – _'Please don't let that be condoms falling out of the bag in front of the guys now,'_ Amy thought as she got her own bag with her purse and car keys – they were finally heading towards the door. Amy still couldn't believe her luck that they had made it without further incident and she held the door open with a big smile for Sheldon.

Sheldon suddenly stopped. "Oh, wait, I forgot that book Leonard and Penny gave me," he stated.

' _Nooo,'_ Amy screamed internally. "Come on, Sheldon, we don't need that," she assured him.

"You're sure? I thought it might be helpful," Sheldon said, as his eyes took in the whole of her body.

"You've got an eidetic memory!" She hissed, her face now red with embarrassment. Turning towards the guys, "We're solely talking about educational purposes here," she tried to explain before she tugged Sheldon's elbow as she pulled him out of the apartment behind her.

The last thing they heard was Sheldon's voice whining in the hallway, "Did you really mean that? I thought it would be something we could both enjoy…"

"What the hell just happened here?" Howard asked when they were alone again.

"Dude, I'd have an idea, but this is Sheldon we're talking about," Raj answered, shaking his head.

Only Leonard sat there with a small smile, not saying anything. Despite all their jokes over the years at Sheldon's expense, he knew that he did have hormones. There was still hope after all, he thought.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please don't be mad at me, I had to split it up, because what will come next started to get very long… Soo, Amy has waited long enough now as well, don't you think? But I promise, good things will come to those who wait…


	8. Returning the favor

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your continued interest in this story, and to Hazelra7 and ShAmy4eva for beta-reading! This chapter is a bit longer again, but Amy deserved it.

* * *

Amy's car, Pasadena to Glendale, May 27th 2015, 8:43 p.m.

The ride to Glendale started in silence. Sheldon looked out of the window lost in thoughts. Suddenly he said, "Amy. When I told Koothrappali earlier that there was no Flash involved in my room you said, 'you don't say'. I'm not an expert in figures of speech, but I've learned that this expression can be used to express sarcasm. Is this correct, and if yes, why did you say it?"

Amy sighed. Of course he wouldn't forget it. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry, Sheldon. I was a bit frustrated at that moment, but I guess more at myself than at you."

Amy's eyes were fixed on the road ahead as Sheldon looked at her face trying to get her meaning. "I still don't understand. I'm not wearing the Flash t-shirt and I hadn't made another comment about him. Please elaborate."

"Okay… the Flash is extremely fast… and, well… I'm not," Amy replied haltingly.

Sheldon nodded. This he understood. "Obviously. But you shouldn't compare yourself to a comic book hero if that is what is bothering you?"

Amy sighed again. She should know by now that she had to be blunt with Sheldon. After all that's what worked best with him. "Sheldon. This comment was about you obviously having no problems, uhm… reaching orgasm very fast… with me tugging along as usual, trying to keep up… and failing. I guess this has always been a sore spot for me. It takes extremely long for me… but up to now, this hasn't been that much of a problem, because no one knew or cared…"

"Oh," Sheldon said, understanding dawning on him. "Good that I asked, I would never have guessed that myself." He looked her up and down. "Uhm… I thought we had already established that I am looking forward to taking my time exploring all the desirable parts of your body…" he trailed off, lost in thoughts again.

"Oh boy," Amy said, not daring to ask him for further elaboration. She still had to get them home safely after all.

* * *

When they had arrived at Amy's apartment, Sheldon asked her, "Amy. You know how I feel about cleanliness. Would you mind taking a shower before we start?"

Direct and to the point, Amy thought. "Uhm, sure, fine. Make yourself comfortable in the meantime, okay? You could test the waterbed, make sure that you won't get nauseous…"

Amy came back from her shower into her room, clad only in a large towel and still brushing her hair, to see Sheldon waiting for her, sitting cross-legged on the left side of the bed closest to the TARDIS doors, wearing what she assumed were his Wednesday pajamas. He seemed to have found his spot already. His clothes were neatly folded on a nearby chair. Yes, she could get used to this sight.

Then her thoughts came back to her own attire. As she normally had no need to dress in the bathroom, she had forgotten to take her nightgown with her and was now wondering whether she should change here with Sheldon watching her, flee back to the bathroom, just wear her towel… or even simply drop it – she had no idea what the protocol was.

Sheldon gulped as she entered, taking in her bare arms and legs and how she brushed her long hair. Though Amy was encouraged by his reaction, she was extremely nervous, however Sheldon's question distracted her.

"Amy? How did you get this t-shirt from me, and why is covering a sack of rice?" He asked, holding the object up in front of her. "Boy, this is heavy, it's mass must be around fifty pounds."

A rosy hue crept upon her cheeks as she looked at both Sheldons in her bed. "Oh no, I forgot. This… is Rice Sheldon. Uhm… he's freshly dusted in baby powder once a week and… he helps me sleeping, I have had significantly less nightmares since he's around. I didn't know you would be coming over or I would have… uhm placed him elsewhere. Oh, and you don't need to worry, I've caught the mouse that used to be living inside. It had some fun time with me electronically stimulating its pleasure centers before I dissected its brain... But I digress. Uhm… the t-shirt… I had help from Penny. I once asked her to sneak in before your pre-soaking time to get me one of your older t-shirts, hoping you wouldn't miss it," Amy explained nervously as she held her towel, wondering what Sheldon would say to the theft of his shirt.

Sheldon nodded solemnly, remembering the day as he sat Rice Sheldon down on the floor next to the bed. "May the fourth, 2013. I was busy with Star Wars Day festivities and didn't pay as much attention to my Saturday laundry schedule as usual." He wanted to tell Amy that such a behavior was not okay and could not be tolerated, but she looked so cute, biting her lip and batting her eyelashes… perhaps he could make an exception… that t-shirt was really old and washed-out… she had even spared him the effort of making the decision to dispose of it… but Penny would definitely get a strike for her involvement! A small smile crept upon his lips as he watched Amy intently, how she had started to squirm, waiting for his reaction. "Ah, one mystery finally solved. Now," he said finally, patting the mattress to invite her to come closer and raising his eyebrows, "other mysteries still await me…"

Though relieved at Sheldon's reaction over the shirt, Amy's nervousness did not abate, and she suddenly had trouble breathing under the scrutiny of his eyes roaming all over her body. As she clutched her other hand to her chest, Sheldon became aware of her changed demeanor.

"Amy? Are you having a panic attack?" He asked anxiously, getting up to hold her arm for support.

Amy felt slightly dizzy and could only nod. Sheldon instantly got into 'booboo and ouchie' mode. "Here, lie down with your feet elevated," he said as he led her to 'his side' of the bed. He sat down at the foot end with Amy to his left. As she reclined with some difficulty, still gripping the towel, trying not to show all her business, he placed her legs on his lap so that they were elevated. His hands were then resting by his side again, trying not to make any movement that might not be compliant with the current situation.

Amy managed to breathe a bit more calmly again, but now it was Sheldon who inhaled sharply as he became fully aware of the warmth of Amy's legs resting on top of his own, giving him a lot of naked skin to look at. While Amy's breath slowly returned to normal and she felt more at ease again, Sheldon sat there still staring at her legs. Why hadn't he thought of placing Rice Sheldon under her legs, that would have been much less tempting, he thought.

"Amy, please… may I…" he then asked in a rough voice.

"Yes?" She answered tentatively, wondering what was going through his head again. Did he need to get up now? It felt so cozy; she didn't want him to move.

"I want to touch your legs so badly," he confessed in a low voice. Then as an afterthought he added, "Have you finished your panic attack?" He wasn't sure what he wanted to do was still in line with 'booboo and ouchie' mode. He would never confess it, but he didn't have the slightest hint of a plan. Yes, he had told Amy he wanted to take his time with her and asked her to shower, but he didn't really know what to do. All he could focus on were those tempting legs in front of him.

Amy looked at him with large eyes, not believing her ears at first. "Yes," she finally nodded. "Please… go on… I'm all yours," she nearly whispered the last part. When she felt his feather-light touch, Amy had to giggle. "That tickles," she grinned at him.

"Oh. I can change that," Sheldon said earnestly but with a hint of a smile. He began stroking her calves more deliberately, fascinated by her smooth silky skin. Amy was glad she had had the foresight to have shaved that morning, but then she stopped thinking completely and let his hands work their magic.

Sheldon took his time, memorizing every spot on her skin, both with his eyes and his hands as with slow strokes he sensually caressed her calves, then moved down to her ankles and further on towards her feet. He smiled as her toes started to wiggle slightly under his ministrations. He treated her to a kind of foot reflexology, thoroughly kneading all parts of her feet, starting at her heels and then moving on towards the balls of her feet, all the time performing small circular motions with his thumbs as Amy sighed contently. Finally he turned his attention towards her toes, massaging each individual toe to their tips. Amy had closed her eyes in the meantime, losing herself in the feel of his hands on her.

After a while Sheldon began to move his hands upwards again, drawing large circles over her calves. He now watched her face intently, searching for cues if she liked it. Her eyes were closed and he hoped that she wasn't bored. However as he reached her knees and it was apparent that he intended to continue in the direction he had started, Amy's eyes flew open again. His first thought was that it was a good sign, at least he had her attention again. They looked into each other's eyes which had both darkened by now; then Amy's breath hitched as his hands caressed the outsides of her thighs until he reached the rim of her towel. His hands had now reached the spot they had been when they were making out on their anniversary, only this time there were no clothes separating them from her soft skin. Sheldon licked his lips in anticipation as he continued to move his hands further to the insides of her thighs applying slow circular motions with his thumbs, but then he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Amy asked in confusion. Was that really her own voice, she thought sounding so throaty and out of breath all of a sudden.

"I noticed an increase of your breathing frequency of approximately a factor of 1.3, and I was worried that you might be entering into panic mode again," Sheldon explained in a rough voice himself, keeping his hands still on her.

Amy sighed. "Sheldon, I'm not panicking. Quite the opposite. I'm enjoying your ministrations… very much so."

Sheldon bit his lip as understanding dawned on him. "Oh. Then why are your body responses so similar? This is really confusing… and rather unfair I might add. As agreed, I tell you all feelings related to you, although my arousal is physically very evident, but not vice versa. As I'm really not the best at reading body cues it would be highly appreciated if you could give me some hints as well."

"Won't that be too much hippie-dippy stuff?" Amy tried to postpone the inevitable. She still had to get used to baring her feelings to him after all these years trying to suppress them around him. On the other hand, that's what he'd succeeded in doing. Of course she knew he was very fond of talking, but not about his feelings. Yet here he was opening up to her both verbally and physically.

"Well, you started it. And you said earlier that we were in an equal relationship, so this is only fair," he argued.

"Okay…" Amy agreed. "Well, after you got over the tickling part, it started to be very relaxing – at first. The way you treated my feet felt so good. I never thought you would willingly touch me there, but that was probably due to the shower I took. I had to close my eyes to better concentrate on feeling your hands on my skin. Then as you started to move upwards again, in that torturously slow tempo, but still going on steadily in that direction, uhm… I became rather excited… When you reached my knees and seemed to have no intention on stopping… I had to look at your face again to see what you were doing. You looked so concentrated and curious with your eyes on my legs… intrigued even… as you touched my thighs… I don't know if my thoughts were appropriate, but it felt so erotic how you kept moving upwards, not being sure what goal you had in mind… Then you made these barely-there motions with your thumbs at the insides of my thighs sending bolts of pleasure to my core…"

"Alright, I get it, could you stop it already?" Sheldon groaned, interrupting her. His thumbs had started to move slightly on her legs again at her words as if they had a life of their own.

This man can be really frustrating, Amy thought. Just as she started to open up to him he had enough of it already? Well, he looked kind of flushed, but perhaps he was embarrassed by her words. "Sheldon, that's kind of rude. You just asked me to elaborate. Did you mean that?"

He looked down at her legs, averting her eyes. "Uhm, yes… However, I didn't take into account the effect it would be having on me," he managed to get out in a rough voice. "This should be about you this time. Now, where were we…" He looked back at her with darkened eyes.

Amy watched him surprised. She was still in denial about the effect she was having on him, especially after last night's phone call where he had obviously enjoyed her voice very much. Though only hearing him, and not being able to see him had been a strange experience for her. She felt much more confident now as she answered him with a smile. "You were caressing my legs and going to tell me more about these Amy-related feelings."

Sheldon blinked. "You're not making this easy for me, are you?"

"Probably not. But here's something else you might not be aware of. Uhm… it really turns me on hearing you talk about me like that and how I affect you… "Amy nodded, still smiling at him. Then in a small voice she added, "I've still got to come to terms with the fact that I'm able to affect you at all."

"Amy. If you still have any doubts about that, then move your right leg a bit closer to me," Sheldon said calmly.

Amy did as instructed, and a low 'hoo' escaped her lips as she made contact with his excitement. She began to grin mischievously and slowly rubbed her leg to and fro in his crotch. Sheldon bit his lip and closed his eyes briefly, reveling in the wonderful friction caused by his vixen, but he had to get himself together here.

"And now enough of that," he said hoarsely after a short time, grabbing her leg to keep her from tempting him further. However good it felt, it was unacceptable to get even more into her debt. "First of all, there seems to be no need to keep your feet elevated anymore." With that he turned towards her and moved her right leg over his left side so that he was now kneeling between her legs. Only the towel reaching down mid-thigh length prevented him from seeing all of her. Amy's breath hitched again as he started to caress her thighs with his thumbs moving in slow circles to the insides until he reached the rim of her towel.

Amy watched him intently and couldn't suppress a soft moan at the feeling of his large warm hands on her legs, moving torturously slow to where she desperately needed him now. Sheldon smiled at her reaction as he shortly looked up from her legs to her face, cataloguing it in his mind as 'pleased Amy sound', and he needed to hear more of it. Unfortunately there was this towel in the way of his hands, so finally Amy's lust-filled haze was penetrated by his voice.

"Amy. Would you mind removing your towel? Uhm, you surely don't want to get your bed all wet with it," he offered as a weak explanation for his bold question.

"Mmh, it might get wet nevertheless," she muttered, while a part of her brain was wondering where she got the courage from to talk to him like that. Sheldon blinked, and then his jaw dropped as he understood her meaning. He actually started to blush despite the situation they were already in, and Amy found it simply adorable to see him like that.

"I will accept your reasoning, but it's unfair that you're still fully clothed," she argued, not yet moving to help him as he continued to play with the rim of her towel at her thighs.

Sheldon gulped. Didn't she know all hell might break lose if he complied with her wishes as he was already fighting for control here? Probably not, so he'd have to explain, as usual. "Yes, but I want to pleasure you. If I'm naked as well, I know I'll be overwhelmed with all the skin contact and this will be over way too soon - again."

Amy gulped, still finding it hard to accept how much she affected Sheldon, however, she didn't want to give up that easily on finally seeing some eye candy. "Oh… right… but I would really love to see you as well," she explained earnestly. "Compromise: I'll lose the towel if you get rid of your pajama top," she said, raising her eyebrows in challenge.

Sheldon thought for a moment, it seemed rather harmless, considering what he'd get for it. "Deal," he said as he removed his top. Amy opened her towel and lifted her hips up to help him remove it.

Then he truly saw her for the first time in a non-sick related manner, and it was a good thing that Amy was already lying down, or she would have swooned at the sight of her bare-chested boyfriend licking his lips in anticipation as he revealed her body, unwrapping her like a present.

"My precious. You are so beautiful." Sheldon said in a low reverent voice. Amy had to smile as he brought Gollum into this, but for once she was pleased with his choice of words.

"Same here," she said, ogling him unashamedly. He had a much nicer chest, abs and biceps than his two-layered choice of shirts suggested. Mmh, she should try to incorporate bare-chested attire on date nights in the relationship agreement, but then he'd probably turn it back to equal rights and expect the same from her… which still might not be a bad thing, she thought.

Shaking her head slightly to get back to reality, she really was curious now. "How can one get such a nice body from playing video games? Have you been secretly working out?" The last part was meant as a joke, but as he blushed again and averted her eyes, she knew she was onto something. "Have you?" She asked again as he hadn't responded yet and kept staring at her breasts, fascinated by them swaying gently as she supported herself on her elbows to get a better view of him.

"Hey, my eyes are up here," she grinned, throwing a pillow at him to get him out of whatever zone he was in again.

"I know," he answered, placing the pillow behind him to avoid further disturbances, "but your eyes contrary to other body parts, are not hidden behind four to five layers of clothing, leaving them all to the imagination. And I can imagine things all day long…" he trailed off after having looked into her mirthful eyes shortly before gazing down to her tempting curves again. There was also her brown curls further down, and he wondered if they might feel just as soft as the hair on her head, but he had to focus on one thing at a time here… and hadn't there been some kind of question she had just asked him? Why did she always need to question him when his mind was busy with more important stuff… like how all these desirable parts of her body might feel under his hands… that's simply the burden to bear being the wise man, he thought.

Amy always believed it would be weird and awkward to be exposed to his scrutiny like that, but seeing how he reacted to her and how she was able to distract him in that way gave her a confidence in her body that she never thought she would have. Wait, talking about distraction, what had he just said? "What exactly did you imagine all day long?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, uhm… I need to validate a theory by conducting an experiment that I have postponed much too long already," he started, turning Amy's hopeful expression into resignation. Of course his mind had been straying off again. She asked herself why she continued to make the mistake of asking him what he was thinking. Probably her body reminded him of some topological quantum field theory problem in multidimensional curved time-space that he had been trying to figure out for days. At least, thanks to his letter, she had the confirmation that she was in the mix of his thoughts as well… somewhere.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I asked, but go on anyway," she said in a monotonous voice, retreating a bit to lean against the headboard, trying to fold her arms in front of her breasts, but Sheldon stopped her and took her hands. She wouldn't be allowed to hide that body of hers from his view ever again if he had any say in it.

"Wait, that doesn't look like your happy face anymore. What are _you_ thinking about now?" He asked, still holding her hands.

"Only about topological quantum field theory, it doesn't matter," Amy muttered.

"And you accused me of being distracted, little lady," Sheldon huffed. "I hope you haven't been selling out your math again! No wonder you require such a long time to reach completion if your mind keeps straying away like that. Now, contrary to other people," he looked pointedly at her, "I won't make a big scene out of it. Anyway," he continued as she tried to protest, his voice dropping an octave, "I'm planning to ensure that your mind will not be able to think of anything else but my actions… what I have been imagining but yet need to validate is whether your skin actually feels as soft as it looks like… so to obtain reliable data I would need to touch you… extensively…"

He looked at her eagerly, and Amy sighed happily in relief at his words as she slid down to a lying position again, "Yes, please…"

Sheldon started with her hands this time, continuing with softly stroking her arms, creating goosebumps there and moving slowly upwards to her shoulders which he caressed with large circles of his palms. His eyes locked onto hers as he contemplated his next move as if asking for permission, and as she nodded slightly he let his hands trail down to the side of her body until he gently cupped her breasts, fascinated by their softness and how he could actually observe her pupils dilate further as he reached his goal.

"Mmh, that feels so good," Amy moaned. However still not used to letting go completely with Sheldon, she tried to distract herself by returning to her initial question about whether Sheldon had been working out. "Mmh… as you're so good at multitasking, can you answer my question as well?" she asked, her voice starting to sound hoarse under his ministrations.

"Of course," Sheldon said absent-mindedly as he continued to fondle her breasts. There was the most interesting change in texture as he moved his thumbs over her nipples and felt them harden at his touch. This effect definitely required further collection of data with varying parameters. Using Amy's soft moans and sighs as a closed-loop control for getting her nipples to harden and eliciting the maximum amount of pleasure from her he varied the pressure, velocity and skin area covered by his touches until he seemed to have found the optimum result. Amy's eyes were closed tightly, but her mouth was slightly agape and she was making the cutest little panting noises as he seemed to have found the right amount of friction to roll her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, varying it in between with cupping and stroking her soft pliable breasts before turning his attention to her nipples again.

Sheldon wondered if he had managed to distract her enough, and strangely he couldn't really remember her question himself anyway, so he asked, "Now what was your initial question again," and instantly leaned forward to take one of her nipples into his mouth for the first time. Amy moaned and arched her back towards him as he swirled his tongue around her nipple. Thrilled by his obvious success and spurred on by the moans she was emanating more frequently now he tried to nibble on it lightly with his lips before he flicked his tongue against it, then setting up a rhythm of licking and sucking while his hands were still cupping her breasts and his thumb and forefinger tried to imitate his tongue movements on her other nipple. His experiment had just been upgraded, and depending on these new parameters he'd have to repeat the optimization process all over again – and as he was very fond of repetitions he loved every step of it.

The scent of her so close to him was nearly overwhelming, and the bulge in his pants was already strained to the point of aching, but now he needed to take care of his woman. Trying to distract himself he tried to figure out what kind of body lotion she might have applied earlier, there was some faint vanilla scent mixed with something else unrecognizable, he would just have to check in her bathroom later – she might not be too happy if he did it now.

Amy in the meantime was lost in the sensation of his hands and mouth on her. She longed to run her hands through his hair and keep him close to her body, but a part of her was still afraid to make him feel caged. As Sheldon started to move his mouth over to her other nipple to give it the same treatment, he noticed her clutching the bed sheet in a death grip, her eyes tightly closed.

Just as he thought he had finally gotten the hang of figuring out her body responses, she had him confused again. "Amy, are you okay? Am I hurting you? You seem tense," he asked worriedly.

Amy slowly blinked at him with dark eyes. "Don't stop," she breathed out. "I'm just… trying to constrain myself… to not overwhelm you with my feelings," she said haltingly.

Sheldon shook his head as he realized that she continued to hold back trying not to scare him away. It saddened him to think that it had it become this ingrained in her personality that she still felt she had to be cautious around him. His hands trailed down to her belly as he moved up to her so that she could feel his hot breath on her ear and the heat of his skin with his bare chest sliding over hers as he spoke again. "You recently told me to let go," he breathed in a low voice into her ear and nibbled on her earlobe as he continued to caress her belly. "The same applies to you now," and he kissed her neck. "I'm not going anywhere, no matter what you might babble or do in the throes of passion. Just give it a try… I'm sure I can handle it," and then he sucked lightly on her jugular vein as his hand moved up to her breast again.

Something snapped inside of Amy then. With surprising force Sheldon felt himself flipped onto his back by the whirlwind that was his girlfriend, and the last words he heard were "We'll see," as she straddled him and her mouth descended on his. Amy didn't hesitate to take advantage of his jaw having dropped in surprise and shoved her tongue inside while her hands ran through his soft strands of short-cropped hair she had longed to touch to keep him close. After the initial surprise, Sheldon reciprocated her kiss eagerly, their tongues twirling and twisting around each other as their hot breaths mingled while he returned the attention of his hands back to her breasts but soon became enormously distracted as Amy began grinding into him. He was so hard already that he was barely in full possession of his cognitive faculties right now, so much for being able to handle it. He knew that feeling her heat and friction on him, things would very soon turn messy and sticky if he didn't do something quickly.

However, Sheldon wasn't a genius for nothing. With a sudden flash of inspiration he managed to flip her back again. Amy shrieked in surprise which soon turned into a moan as he sucked on her nipple again. Only this time, she eagerly participated with her hands running though his hair and her feet caressing his thighs dangerously close to his groin as he kneeled between her legs.

Sheldon was on a mission now and wouldn't let her distract him that easily again. He wanted to satisfy her this time and set out for his next goal. His mouth began to trail a line of kisses down her belly, accompanied by his hands stroking her skin next to it. From time to time he interrupted his kisses by sucking on her soft skin, and as he reached her belly button he plunged his tongue inside, taking his time for licking and nibbling there, pleased at his preparedness in asking Amy to shower earlier.

By now, Amy had been reduced to a pool of goo. Her eyes had rolled back in her head, her fingers were still twirled into his hair and she was moaning constantly and breathing heavily. When he reached her belly button, her hips bucked against him, never wanting him to stop, but he wasn't finished yet. He trailed on further southwards until he reached the rim of her dark curls. Amy was shivering in anticipation now; this was so much better than anything she could have imagined.

Sheldon was surprised that he could actually smell her arousal then, and he tentatively stroked her folds with a finger. Amy shamelessly spread her legs even further to encourage him, and he used a second finger to slide between her folds, marveling at the wetness he found there until he found her entrance and pushed both fingers inside slowly. Amy's moans turned into invocations to a deity neither of them believed in as he slid his fingers in and out again, finding a steady rhythm that seemed to please her. Then with his other hand he combed through her curls – oh yes, they were indeed as soft as he had imagined – and revealed the swollen nub hidden beneath.

The book Leonard and Penny gave him had taught him this special spot was extremely sensitive, so with the utmost care he lapped his tongue against it and was rewarded with a "YES!" as Amy grabbed his hair more forcefully to keep him in place. Oh he surely wasn't going anywhere now as he had found out that this was surprisingly delicious. If he had managed kissing, this would be easy-peasy, because there were much less germs involved. He twirled his tongue around her bundle of nerves unremittingly while his fingers were now entering her again and again in deep strokes up to his knuckles and Amy bucked her hips into him unashamedly. All her doubts about Sheldon being bored or even disgusted had vanished by now as she was quickly reaching the point of no return. Sheldon had problems keeping her still to continue his ministrations, but he managed and a little while later her thrashing around stopped and she turned rigid, her walls forcefully clenching down on his fingers as she called out, "Oh God Sheldon, YESSS…"

He almost lost it right then as well. Watching her come apart with such fervor and imagining what it would feel like if he had been inside her as her walls came clenching down on him instead of only his fingers, was nearly too much for him and he barely had time to croak out "I have to use the bathroom," as he staggered off on unsteady legs to take care of himself. It ached so badly now, he desperately needed release.

"I love you too," Amy smiled dazedly at him, not really registering his words right now as she came slowly floating back to earth.

Once inside, he dropped his pants, grabbed some toilet paper and took himself in hand. At the second pump he already started to pulse and came forcefully into the tissues, groaning Amy's name with his knees buckling while he tried not to crumble onto the floor. He took a few deep breaths as he cleaned up and washed his hands, looking at himself in the mirror in wonder, all flushed and, thanks to her dexterous little hands in his hair, like sex on a stick as Amy would say. His gaze fell onto her body lotion that was vanilla-scented indeed, but nothing else, so the rest of the scent seemed to be pure Amy essence.

Pleased with his discovery he returned to her bedroom where sleepy Amy had pulled the bed covers lazily over her and had rolled to her side so that her lush posterior was partly uncovered again, greeting him. Sheldon gulped as he felt some stirring again at this sight. This was going to be a hard night. He heard her happy sigh as he snuggled in behind her, still clad in his pajama bottoms only and tried to get a part of the blanket as well.

' _One done, one to do yet,'_ he thought dreamily before they fell asleep together, Sheldon spooning Amy, breathing in the scent of her hair, his arms encircling her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hmm, Sheldon still hadn't answered Amy's question… but don't worry, this will be continued in the next chapter…


	9. All the way

**A/N:** Hmm, again a bit longer than I intended, but they didn't want to stop… A huge thank you again to all you kind readers and to my betas Hazelra7 and ShAmy4eva!

* * *

Amy's Apt., Glendale, May 28th 2015, 3:24 a.m.

True to his words, Sheldon had taken care of his woman, making her experience the pleasure she had made him feel both last night and during the day. After having satisfied her – and taking quick care of his own problem arising from that – they had fallen asleep exhausted and happy, Sheldon holding Amy in his arms.

Sheldon had been happily spooning his naked girlfriend, but his sleepy haze was penetrated by hearing Amy moaning his name in her sleep and wiggling her body against him, and those grinding motions she was making soon had him wide awake.

He was no stranger to Amy-related dreams, and if Amy was anything like him, she was probably still asleep, but now he noticed that he might not have been completely innocent regarding the origin of her dream as he found his hand was cupping her breast and he had quite a situation going on down there that was poking into her bottom.

Ah, there were her hips undulating again, and his body was already responding, pressing into her while his fingers played with her nipples. He really shouldn't encourage her further, taking advantage of her in her sleep, but it felt too good to stop. This was definitely not worthy of the Southern gentleman he claimed to be.

Would that always be the case from now on that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her? They both had to work in the morning, how did normal people manage to sleep at all when they were constantly subject to their endocrine system?

His thoughts were interrupted by Amy yawning and stretching against him. Sheldon instantly stopped all his movements, then tried to retreat his hand as he realized that she was waking up.

However, Amy's hand came up and held his in place on her breast while she pressed her bottom into him again. She had been having such a nice dream and was delighted that part of it was real, so she wasn't going to give it up that easily, especially as Sheldon seemed to be enjoying it just as much as she was right now.

"Mmh, Sheldon, how can you have such a gorgeous body?" She asked sleepily.

"Oh, that was your working-out question from earlier… uhm you know what I think about preparedness," Sheldon stated, absent-mindedly still stroking her breasts again and pressing into her from behind.

"Oh yes," Amy said, both to his words and his actions. Her hoarse sleepy voice had a similar effect on him as was her posterior arching against him and he couldn't suppress a moan anymore.

"Well, what I've been meaning to say," he said with a low voice close to her ear, trying to concentrate on still finding words despite her actions, "I knew it would be just a matter of time… before we'd become intimate, and… I wanted to look nice for you," he confessed and started to nibble her earlobe. "It started with the hackey sack in the basement, then I added some other exercises as well," he explained with his hot breath on her neck.

"Oh Sheldon, that was all for us… uhm, me?" Amy clarified, not trusting her ears yet.

"Mostly. Thales of Miletus already gave the good advice, mens sana in corpore sano..." he trailed off, nuzzling his nose in her hair to inhale her scent while he rolled her hardened nipple between his fingers in the way he had found out earlier that she liked.

"Mmh… A healthy mind in a healthy body," Amy translated between moans. "I thought it was Plato who said that first."

As long as he was still able to form coherent thoughts, Sheldon was eager to share his knowledge. "Well, I agree with Plato that the society is wrong to overvalue athletes, because people like us deserve even greater rewards. Oh good Lord what are you doing to me," he groaned as he felt her hand sneaking into his pajama bottom, running her fingers along his erection.

"Just trying to get a grip of your healthy body," Amy said seductively as she started to pump him very slowly, still lying in front of him with only her hand behind her moving on him.

"Plato pointed out… that the educational ideal… should be a balance… between body and soul," Sheldon said hoarsely, finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate as he wiggled out of his bottoms and slid his own hand down from her breast over her tummy towards her folds, surprised and delighted by the wetness he found there.

"He obviously… was a… wise man," Amy was now experiencing her own problems speaking as his fingers began circling her clit with just the right amount of friction – he had certainly been an excellent student of her body's reactions last night. Then when he also started sucking her neck slightly, she was so caught up in his touch that she completely forgot about moving her own hand on him, though he still managed to generate some friction by pushing against her bottom again.

"Indeed. Also with the practicing… and some basic knowledge about first semester mechanics… I am now able to pin you up against the wall… and have my way with you," Sheldon said between kisses on her neck towards her ear. "And now no more questions, I have to concentrate here," he finished as he nibbled her ear and inserted a finger into her folds while the palm of his hand rubbed on her swollen bud.

"Oh, I know a way to shut me up," Amy sighed out of breath and turned partly around in his arms to kiss him. They were both completely naked now for the first time as their tongues started to play lazily with each other. Amy had her head tilted towards him while Sheldon's upper body was partly hovering over her to have better access to her soft enticing lips. Her shapely posterior was swaying against his erection, and Sheldon had now two fingers working inside her hot wet tunnel as they came up for air again.

His actions reminded him of a question he had earlier that evening. "Mmh… Amy… I've been wondering… uhm, my fingers are not the shortest ones… shouldn't I have felt some form of resistance earlier?" He breathed into her ear and started to suck lightly on the sensitive spot behind it on her neck which made her squirm in his arms and rock against him more forcefully.

Amy tried to explain between moans while he worked his magic on her. "Oh, I've removed my hymen myself… mmh… two years ago… I thought if there was the slightest chance at all for us ever to become intimate… if you'd ever get that curious to want to try it at least once in your lifetime… oh yes just like that," she became more distracted as his lubricated fingers came up to circle her clit again, "I wanted to… mmh… enjoy it without the pain… or you freaking out… mmh… or passing out by the sight of blood… That's when I also started taking the pill… ahh, don't stop," she encouraged him, "Uhm… primarily to regulate my menses… but also to prevent any… mmh… awkward fumbling around with condoms." She was panting heavily by the end of her explanation now.

"Good lord, Amy… talking to me about your preparedness," Sheldon groaned, "Don't you know what that does to me?"

"I'm getting an idea…" she said hoarsely, pressing her bottom close to him again and again.

"Oh, and I can assure you, this certainly won't be a once-in-a-lifetime event," he promised her. "Uhm, so you're basically saying uhm… that all's been taken care of?" He asked haltingly, now playing with her curls and only grazing her swollen bunch of nerves teasingly.

"Mh-hm," she confirmed, her hand moving over his to keep him in place and increase the friction.

Sheldon gently sucked on the spot behind her ear again. "And you've been waiting for two years for me to, uhm, make a move?" He asked in a rough voice, trying to keep it together as he was aching so badly for release now.

"Mh-hmm." It sounded more like a moan than a word.

"A move like this one?" He clarified, suddenly nudging her entry, still spooning her from behind.

"Oh God, yes please," Amy groaned and pushed back onto him. His tip grazed her entry, but as he tried to push further, he slipped out again and they both groaned in frustration. Amy felt slightly embarrassed at how desperate she sounded, but at least she seemed to be on the same page with Sheldon there. She reached down and spread her folds to make it easier for him to find access. This time he slid through her folds, nudging her nub in the process which though very pleasant for Amy, was not exactly what Sheldon had in mind. Only as he grabbed himself did he finally manage to push inside, half way at first and Amy called out "oh no" at the loss as he retreated, but then he pushed again and slid in all the way, both of them moaning in unison at the contact.

Amy felt completely filled by him and it was wonderful, there was nothing weird or awkward about it. Sheldon plunged back into her, then a second and third time, each time deeper and faster. As Amy clenched her walls tightly around him the third time, he groaned as if in agony and stopped his movements.

"Why did you stop? Did I hurt you?" Amy asked concerned, looking back over her shoulder to see him biting his lip.

"No… I never imagined this would feel so good… you're so hot and tight and wet… and if you do that again, this will all be over," he panted, wanting nothing more than to plunge back hard and deep into her, but he knew that would be his undoing, and he had promised himself not to leave her hanging again.

"I have to help you first… 'cause once I've made a mess, I won't be doing _this_ ," and with these words he quickly flipped her onto her back, put her legs over his shoulders in one fluid motion and lost no time starting his assault of lapping his tongue on her clit.

The scent of her arousal was now even more intense than the first time he had done this only a few hours ago. He circled her bunch of nerves a few times as he set up a steady rhythm with two fingers sliding in and out of her wetness. Then he decided to try something new and lightly sucked her clit into his mouth while he flicked his tongue against it.

"Oh my God," Amy moaned as her fingers slid through his hair and grabbed the short strands to keep him close. Taking this as a sign that he must have been doing something right, he continued the same motion over and over, with Amy's sweet moans spurring him on.

It didn't take much longer before she started thrashing around violently, and he had problems keeping her still. If his single past experience was any indication, she was getting very close now. He continued a bit more, and then she confirmed his assumption by calling out, "Oh God, Sheldon, just like that… I'm so close…" He loved the fact that she was being so vocal; not only did it help him a lot to assess her body cues, it was simply hot to witness as well.

Sheldon stopped then, and hearing her frustrated groan he quickly crawled up to her and took himself in hand to search for her entry. "Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging… just wanna feel you around me… when you come," he managed to get out hoarsely as he finally found her entry and pushed inside. Amy met him eagerly, spreading her legs wide and then hooking up her ankles behind his bottom until she engulfed him completely.

The sensation of being joined with her again was so overwhelming that he needed a moment to gather his thoughts and to try not to let himself go too quickly. This was not easy as all his attempts at Kolinahr seemed to have failed him recently. After a moment he felt that it was safe enough to start moving again and filled her with long strokes that very soon became faster and more erratic. Amy encouraged him by pushing her heels against his bottom, panting, "Harder, faster… let it go… oh yeah, just like that," but the greatest turn on for her was to watch his face with his darkened eyes boring into hers and the way he was biting his lower lip in concentration, trying to make it last for her.

Then he felt her turn rigid as he still plunged into her, desperately trying to hold on just a little bit longer. Suddenly she clenched her walls forcefully down on him, moaning "Oh yes, yesss… Sheldonnn…" and he couldn't hold it any longer, hearing her raw voice calling his name in ecstasy, twitching and writhing around him as waves of pleasure coursed through her, tossed him over the edge as well.

He pushed inside her hard and fast one last time, his emotions overwhelming him completely as he emptied inside her and cried out, "Amy, oh God… MARRY ME!"

Amy thought she was dreaming as she heard his voice penetrating through her own post-orgasmic haze, but it was so loud and clear that there couldn't be any doubt. "YES!" She cried in response as her walls gripped him tightly again, never wanting to let him go. She remembered her words to Penny so long ago, _'If Sheldon ever proposed to me during sex, my ovaries would grab onto him and never let go.'_ – _'Oh yes, he's definitely mine now,'_ she thought, still holding him in a death grip.

Sheldon slowly came down from his endorphin-induced high and only then realized his words. Had he really asked her… no, demanded of her… to marry him? Not only during sex, but while climaxing during their first time together! So that's what it took for him to finally gather the courage to ask her, he thought. Even he knew that that couldn't exactly be defined as romantic… but wait, she had said yes, hadn't she?

"Amy… just to clarify, have you really just agreed to marry me?" He asked, still panting and lying on top of her with Amy's boa constructor hug around him while both their labored breaths slowly returned to normal.

"Yes again, if you need the confirmation… you're mine now," she smiled at him, and then started to look worried as he wasn't smiling back.

"Oh no, you didn't mean it…" She tried to pull away, but Sheldon was still inside her, unwilling to break their connection with his weight pressing down on her.

He stroked her cheek and finally managed a small smile. "Oh, I meant it alright," he hastened to assure her. "I've been yours for a long time now, I won't fight that anymore. I've been meaning to ask you for a while, but it was not planned to happen _this way_ ," and he moved his hips against her one last time before slipping out of her and lying next to her, covering them both with the blanket. "This was not exactly the romance you deserved," he finished sheepishly.

"Oh, don't you worry about that," Amy finally smiled again. "I've come to accept and love your way of romance, and I wouldn't want to have it any other way."

They kissed tenderly and were both so worn out that they soon fell asleep – even without Sheldon running to the shower as Amy would have expected – sated and happy to really start their future together.

* * *

The next morning, Amy woke up warm and comfy, the smell of baby powder mixed with something typically Sheldon in her nose. When she wanted to snuggle closer to him, she couldn't reach him. Opening her eyes drowsily, she noticed she was alone. She put on a shirt and panties and went looking for him, afraid he might have left. She was relieved to find him in her kitchen preparing breakfast. There were two plates and glasses of orange juice already placed on the counter and napkins elaborately folded next to each plate.

"There you are. Why did you leave?" Amy asked.

"Good morning, Amy," he greeted her with a lopsided smile. "Uhm… since you asked, I woke up… aroused by your presence… again… and I didn't want to bother you, so as I had to shower anyway, I took care of it myself there… then I came here because I didn't trust my body around you."

"But I would have loved to help you!" Amy objected.

"Oh I'm sure of that," he said, his eyes roaming over her naked legs, "But we still have to work from time to time to get a hold of these Nobel prizes… Now come here and sit down, you will love my French toast," he said with a large smile as Amy padded over to sit at the counter.

She was really hungry after their nightly activities and plunged right into it after he had joined her placing the food on both their plates. "Mmh, this is really delicious," she moaned.

Sheldon fidgeted around on his seat, watching her anxiously while he tried to eat himself. Finally he couldn't keep still anymore. "Don't you need to use your napkin?" He blurted out.

"Not at the moment, why?" Amy asked confused, looking down at herself. "I'm sorry, did I make a mess?" She started to brush off some crumbs that weren't there.

' _Good idea, why didn't I think of that,'_ he thought, dipping his finger into the syrup and tipping her nose with it. "There you go," he smiled smugly at her.

"Oh dear, look at this, I really need a napkin now!" Amy tried to play along in her slightly exaggerated fun-with-flags voice when they tried to act for a scene. She was in a very good mood this morning and would happily oblige to his eccentricities if it made him happy. "Oh my, you are really a master at origami," she praised him.

As she reached for the napkin next to her plate and started to unfold the intricate pattern, a ring fell out and she just managed to grab it before it rolled off the counter.

Amy's eyes widened at the beautiful object. It was a golden ring with three diamonds in a row, and the largest one in the middle was sparkling in the refracted light. She decided to play along a bit more because she had always wanted to see his reaction at her Lord of the Ring knowledge. "Oh Sheldon… is this the part where you give me the one ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them?"

Sheldon licked his lip, "You are such a vixen, you know exactly what it does to me when you talk to me like that," he said in a rough voice while he came up behind her and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Oh, but I'm not finished yet," she smiled, turning round to face him. "You will give me the ring freely! In place of the Dark Lord you will set up a Queen. And I shall not be dark, but beautiful and terrible as the morning and the night! Fair as the sea and the sun and the snow upon the mountain! Dreadful as the storm and the lightning! Stronger than the foundations of the earth. All shall love me and despair!"

Now it was Sheldon's turn to gaze at her with wide eyes. "You… you even used the original citation from the book… Good Lord, I love you so much," he croaked as he bent down to kiss her passionately.

When they finally separated again, he cleaned her nose with the napkin and gave her a lop-sided smile. "Uhm, I think I got carried away again," he admitted. "You wore me out so much, I was too tired to give it to you earlier. You're already my princess with the tiara, and now I wanted you to have this to make you my queen as well." he explained clumsily as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"Sheldon, this is truly beautiful," Amy beamed at him. "Thank you so much. And I promise you that you shall not despair; we will rule together as benign overlords," she winked, making him chuckle.

They still had plenty of time before having to start out for work and Amy drove him to his apartment so that he could get some spare clothes before they headed off together, discussing on the way that they would need to deposit some spare clothing at each other's place in the future and already starting to negotiate about the appropriate space in their respective closets.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope I didn't annoy you with the citations at the end; I just love The Lord of the Rings books. And I'm not comfortable with huge romantic gestures, so that's my take on Sheldon's 'proposal' and the ring… I would love to hear what you think about it. Btw, it's not over yet, I have outlined the rest, there will be three more chapters to come.


	10. The evening after

**A/N:** I'm so happy that you seemed to like the proposal, thank you so much! And a huge thanks to Hazelra7 and ShAmy4eva as always.

* * *

Apt. 4A, 2311 Los Robles Av., Pasadena, May 28th 2015, 7:00 p.m.

Thursday evening was date night which tonight was being held at Sheldon's place. Amy was as punctual as always, and Sheldon greeted his girlfriend – no wait, his fiancée, he still had to get used to it – with a smile and a kiss on the lips. He had cooked for them and the salad and bread was already on the kitchen counter. He had decorated the place with candles and there was also a sunflower in a pot on the table.

"Oh Sheldon, you actually bought me a flower?" Amy said in surprise, a huge smile spreading over her face.

"No, I didn't," Sheldon corrected her.

Amy's shoulders slumped to a hunched pose, her smile fading as quickly as it had appeared. "Oh, of course. I'm sorry for jumping to hasty conclusions," she mumbled, feeling stupid and averting her eyes.

Sheldon studied her. "That's your sad face, right?" Amy didn't answer, but her eyes returned to his. At least she was looking at him now, but that didn't help much in explaining her facial expression, especially as it seemed to have slightly changed again, perhaps more curious now but definitely not happy. He had thought he was getting better at reading Amy's facial cues but at times like this he still wasn't completely certain. Why did she confuse him like this, when her logical reaction should have been to be pleased about the flower, and why couldn't she just settle for one expression at a time instead of changing when he was still trying to decipher the first one. It was difficult enough as it was, but that just complicated things even more. He sometimes got the impression when he asked Amy to explain her facial expressions that she didn't always answer honestly, in fact sometimes, as now, she did not answer at all. They really needed to talk more about this, he thought, well aware of how hippie-dippy it sounded in his mind.

"Alright, with the missing data, I'll just take your lack of an answer as a confirmation. You didn't let me finish. I didn't buy it; I planted it from sunflower seeds. I have a few more of them in my room as a backup. I'm still not a fan of severed plant genitals, but as you seem to be fond of flowers, I thought this would be a compromise. This specimen can reach a height of six feet, so you can still keep it in your apartment, and in autumn you'll have plenty of possibilities, you can harvest the seeds and eat them or make oil out of them or plant more of them to ensure their progeny or even feed birds with them if the whimsy strikes you."

"Oh Sheldon, that's so thoughtful," Amy's smile was even more radiant than before now. "Thank you so much, and I'm sorry again for having reached the wrong conclusion earlier." She hugged him tightly, and he stroked her back in response.

After being apart all day at work, Sheldon was excited to finally see and speak to her. According to their new agreement he hadn't texted her during the day to avoid further distractions. So instead he had collected all his Amy-related feelings to tell her in the evening.

"Mmh, that smells delicious, thank you Sheldon," Amy said smiling as she sat down at the kitchen counter.

"It _is_ delicious," Sheldon answered matter-of-factly as he served dinner for both of them. He had prepared gratinated potatoes with vegetables instead of meat, even changing his mother's recipe because Amy wasn't too fond of too much meat.

"Amy, in light of recent events, I would like to invoke an impromptu relationship summit," he said.

"Seconded. Please go on," Amy answered.

"I have several requests for alterations of the relationship agreement," Sheldon started. "Firstly, in line with my expressions of Amy-related feelings, I need to understand your emotions better. This would require honest answers from you whenever I ask you to elaborate, like concerning your facial expression about the sunflower earlier."

"Agreed," Amy confirmed after a short pause of consideration.

"Secondly, I'd like to include regular sleepovers on dateni…"

"Agreed," Amy interrupted him eagerly.

"…nights," he finished. "I knew you would agree," he grinned at her. "If you haven't hidden another of your overnight bags here…" he started to look around the room.

Amy shook her head in the negative, "I'd be happy to provide you with one of my shirts… that is if we need it at all," he finished, blushing. Amy smiled at him fondly; he just looked too adorable like that.

Before he would get too distracted about possible later activities he went back to his mental list. "Thirdly, concerning the recent progress of our relationship, the logical next step would be for us to live together, by the latest when we are married. We also need to discuss marriage arrangements. I'm certainly not one to rush things, so we'd need to take it slow…"

Amy simply nodded in agreement, this week was already turning out several orders of magnitude better than she could ever have imagined; she could wait however long it might take him.

Sheldon continued, "I've thought about it for a long time now, 155 days to be exact…"

Amy did a quick calculation. "Since Christmas," she said in wonder.

"It was the first Christmas I had enjoyed since Pop-pop died," Sheldon admitted in a low voice. "When you made all those efforts for a perfect Christmas and gave me such a thoughtful present… as I tasted your cookies, it made me feel at home with you, and I realized I would not object to not having you in my life in a non-permanently way anymore."

He looked at her tenderly, then remembered something else and decided to bring it up himself before she'd ask him. "Uhm, I fooled myself when I thought I could manage to go to Mars alone… but that was the last time, I won't make that mistake again. Anyway, getting back to Christmas, directly afterwards I set out to get you the ring, but I never found the right opportunity to give it to you. I thought about it during our sleepover and on our anniversary, but first I couldn't summon the courage to ask you, and then the opportunity was lost due to your absence," he looked at her sheepishly, and she smiled at him, encouraging him to go on.

"That was the one thing I didn't want to write in my letter… And also what I had been trying to tell you during our Skype call on Monday… I've been thinking a lot about relationships and how difficult they can be, and I think ours is a special one and we should do everything in our power to make it thrive. You know I'm very hesitant towards change, but with you I've learned that it isn't necessarily a bad thing. I'm glad about our recent developments and wouldn't want to take a single thing back to the way it was before." He exhaled in relief, "Finally some closure on that interruption," he mumbled.

Amy was beaming at his words now. He really was so sure about his commitment to her. If she had just let him speak three days ago, they might have resolved their problems even sooner – not that she would complain about the recent turn of events; that was much more than she had ever dreamed of. She was amazed that with his compulsion for closure, he had let himself be interrupted and had waited three days to tell her; he had definitely made a lot of concessions just for her.

"Concerning closure, what was that look on your face about earlier concerning the sunflower?" Sheldon asked earnestly, hoping to understand her better.

"Oh. Well, your guess about the sad face was correct," Amy replied.

"Ha! I knew it," he said proudly with a smile, but then it vanished as he looked at her confused again. "And why was it your sad face?" He inquired further.

Amy wanted him to figure it out by himself. "You negated my question about whether you had bought me a flower. What are the possible implications?" She asked.

"Obviously, that I didn't _buy_ it – as I explained," he said, still looking confused.

"Yes, you explained that _later_. What else?" Amy was persistent.

"Uhm… that _I_ didn't buy it? As much as Leonard loves to work for me, when it concerns you, I'd prefer to do that myself. Is that what bothered you?" He asked.

"No. Try again," Amy shook her head in the negative.

"That I didn't buy it _for you_?" Sheldon asked after another moment of consideration. As she finally nodded, he looked at her incredulously. "Wasn't it obvious? Seriously, woman, how many people do you think are there in the world that I have been wanting to ask to become my wife and that I would even bother to think about giving flowers?"

"That would be me," Amy chuckled. "I'm sorry, I still have to get used to you really wanting to please me," she added in a small voice.

Sheldon licked his lips, thinking about how to approach the final topic on his list he had started. Yes, he surely wanted to please her more often. "Uhm, that's definitely been on my mind... which leads me to my last item, making love…"

He paused, and Amy was desperate to know what was going on in that big bulbous brain of his. "If you're pausing for dramatic effect, you have been successful. Please go on, you probably have it outlined already in terms of frequency, duration and acceptable positions?" She asked curiously. Of course Sheldon would need to regulate everything, but then at least she'd know what to expect, _and_ it would be binding…

Sheldon's eyes moved over her body, making her feel all warm and fuzzy from just his gaze. "An interesting point we might consider at a later stage. However, at the moment, I would refer to us being in the initial set-up of the experiment. There are so many possibilities to try out, vary and optimize. Before making conclusions about preferences we need to define, assess and evaluate the necessary parameters, environmental conditions, equipment…"

"E… equipment?" Amy repeated.

"Yes," he nodded, raising his eyebrows in challenge. "Now that you asked, for starters, we could put Rice Sheldon to good use. Placing him underneath you for example would vary the angle of penetration."

Amy thought that if he was trying to make her blush, she would give him some of his own medicine. "Oh, how whimsically inventive of you, Dr. Cooper," she winked at him. "Are you also planning to use your Saturn V rocket on me?" She raised her eyebrows as he did sometimes, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth as she revealed that information.

Sheldon's smug expression had vanished at her remark. "Why… why would you say that?" He stuttered, turning pale. It suddenly dawned on him why Kripke had been so excited about his model rocket. Would the wrath of Amy now soon be upon him, he thought fearfully.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad anymore," she continued. "Barry asked me once if we were still giving that rocket a proper jostling, and I didn't understand. Later I talked to Penny and it made a lot of more sense then. It also gave me hope to know that you were working on it."

Amy thought for a moment whether to tell him, and then she added, "By the way, don't be surprised if Barry asks about your Tom Baker scarf. I may have added a few fantasies of my own when I spoke to him later. Uhm, just remember you like to be tied to the headboard of my waterbed while Nurse Chapel rushes through the TARDIS doors to your, uhm… rescue. Well, I didn't tell him about the TARDIS because that came later, but I think you'll get the picture," she finished sweetly.

Sheldon looked at her with wide eyes and gulped. "Uhm," he croaked, then tried again, "I guess I deserved that…" He then gave her a lopsided smile. "So… with that in mind I believe there is consent to also add some Cosplay items to the list of equipment?"

' _There is a list already?'_ Amy thought in wonder. "Oh, definitely, Dr. Cooper," she agreed in a low seductive voice as she slowly continued eating.

Sheldon's eyes followed the food disappearing into her mouth. "Oh boy, you can even make potatoes look sexy," he said hoarsely.

"Just wait until we get to dessert, I have also prepared something for us," Amy winked at him.

"I'm in hell, but I guess you know that already," he groaned, shifting around in his seat as it started to become uncomfortable down there. All his Amy-related feelings seemed to go into the same direction recently.

Seeing him fidgeting around gave Amy an idea. She got up and moved her chair halfway around the counter so that she wasn't sitting opposite him anymore, but kitty-cornered to him with the effect that the shelves beneath the kitchen counter weren't that much of a barrier between them anymore. "Recently I seem to be getting a better picture of your emotions," she said slowly in a low voice, "but it wouldn't hurt to substantiate my guesses with some solid evidence," and accompanying her sensual voice she had stripped off her shoes and was trailing a line with her foot over his calf up to his thigh and further on to his crotch where she slightly wiggled her toes against his arousal, making him nearly choke on his food.

"Will you stop it already? This is hard enough as it is," he said in a rough voice, then tickled her toes to try to regain some semblance of control.

They continued eating silently for a short while, then Sheldon spoke again as he couldn't keep his eyes from her lips and her throat as she swallowed the food. "Uhm, that reminds me of something else," he told her. "You know when you talked about topological quantum field theory and curved time-space yesterday? Well, I couldn't get the image of your curvy body out of my mind all day no matter how much I tried, but before assaulting you in your lab again I tried to keep it together and decided to show you later how I felt about you," he explained as his eyes roamed over her body, making her feel all warm inside.

"So, as I thought of how your body was all soft but could also turn surprisingly rigid in certain places, along with those slippery parts that turn out to be extremely flexible and forceful depending on the, uhm, activation mechanism, that lead me to an interesting idea. A part of the generally accepted theory deals with supersymmetry in which the Hamiltonian is assumed to be zero, preventing any real dynamics. However, considering an intervening manifold, which uhm… would be me for sake of comparison, non-trivial tunneling effects might become possible in the appropriate environment which would be a space-time flexible and slippery enough to be susceptible to such manipulations without disruptions. I still have to work out some of the details, but I was already able to describe the rough outline most elegantly with the help of Feynman diagrams."

Amy listened attentively, enraptured and aroused by his beautiful mind again. It was a delight to see what he could do with the proper _suggestions_.

"I made a first draft and also mentioned you in the acknowledgements for, uhm, giving me inspiration. Do you want to read it?" He asked her eagerly.

"Of course," Amy agreed instantly. "Sheldon, this is great, it sounds like you're really onto something. Uhm, how about you read it to me later in bed? I love hearing your voice, and this seems to be a most interesting lecture," she told him.

"Alright, you just got yourself a bed-time story, little lady," Sheldon winked at her.

* * *

They had finished eating without further incident to wreak havoc on Sheldon's thin layer of control. As he took care of the dishes, Amy got up to get her bag. "As you made dinner, I brought dessert," she said, unpacking a bowl of strawberries, a bar of dark chocolate and a small fondue set.

Sheldon's jaw dropped as she set up the fondue and lit up the gelled fuel paste, then chopped the chocolate and put the pieces into the fondue pan. "You… you brought strawberries?" he stammered.

"Oh yes, I've read your letter very attentively. As you seemed to be thinking of having strawberries with chocolate more often for dessert, I'm happy to oblige you," Amy smiled, setting up two small plates and handing him a skewer as he joined her at the kitchen counter.

"I have to warn you, though, this is a bit more of a sophisticated eating experience than your chocolate-crusted version from last time. As the chocolate is still hot, you have to twirl the skewer and need to be quick to catch it, or you would make a mess." She demonstrated as she explained, and at the word 'mess' her tongue darted out to catch the sweet fruit before any chocolate could drop down.

Sheldon watched her every move attentively and couldn't tear his gaze away from her lips as she licked them clean.

"Do you want to try?" Amy asked, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Yes, please," he croaked, closing his eyes and moaning at the taste as she fed him a piece.

"Oh dear, I've already made a mess," Amy sighed, using her finger to wipe up a dollop from the corner of his mouth. As she pulled her hand away, he caught her finger and brought it to his mouth, licking it clean.

"Delicious," he said, his darkened eyes looking intently at her. "My turn now." He had been sitting at the counter, but got up and came over to her. He picked up a strawberry, dipped it into the molten chocolate with his fingers and guided it towards her mouth. As Amy parted her lips, he didn't insert it, but first traced a line along her lips before he finally put it inside.

"Oh, let me help you with that," he said, stepping even closer to her than before as his lips descended on hers. He lightly sucked on her lips and traced them with his tongue, licking the chocolate off them. This was even more delicious than the fruit itself, its fragrance now mixed with Amy's taste. As he felt her tongue darting out, he deepened the kiss, his hands entangling in her hair while his thumbs stroked her cheeks.

Amy pulled him close to her, tilting her head up to meet him, eagerly reciprocating the kiss. When they had to come up for air, she got up and pushed him into the bar chair instead, so that she would get a better angle for kissing him next time. She then took a strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate as he had done earlier and, with just her fingers, fed it to him.

After each fruit their kisses became more heated and before too much time had passed, Sheldon had Amy sitting on the kitchen counter, her date night dress ridden up her thighs while he stood between her legs with his hands on her bottom, holding her close to him as he set up a slow rhythm with his pelvis to press into her with the same tempo as his tongue dueled with hers. The rest of the strawberries had been forgotten; they had more important things to take care of right now.

Amy's hands were tousling his short brown hair, and she was molding her body against him with such vigor that it seemed that neither could get close enough to the other.

Which is how Leonard and Penny found them when they entered the apartment a short while later.

"Looks like date nights have improved recently," Penny commented dryly.

"Not only date nights," Leonard added, remembering the make-out session he had involuntarily witnessed two days ago.

Amy quickly jumped down while Sheldon remained standing behind the counter very glad of the cover. As Amy grabbed her glass of water to drink a bit to cool off and hide her embarrassment, Penny's gaze fell upon her ring.

"Oh my God, is this what I think it is?" She screamed.

"I literally have no idea what you might be thinking at all. This is Amy drinking water," Sheldon said confused, his voice husky from their recent activities.

"Sheldon, she is talking about the ring," Amy explained.

"Ah, okay," Sheldon nodded. "Penny, this is a ring," he told her as if that explained everything.

"I can see that," Penny said exasperated.

"I guessed so. Then why did you ask?" Sheldon asked, glad that Amy didn't talk in that confusing manner.

"I think she is wondering about the significance of me wearing such a ring," Amy elaborated further with a huge smile as Leonard came closer, smiling at the couple.

"Then why didn't she ask appropriately?" Sheldon looked blankly at Amy who shrugged her shoulders, he shook his head and turned to Penny. "Okay, if you had simply asked why Amy is wearing a ring and what it means to us, I would have told you that I asked her to marry me and she agreed, obviously."

Penny shrieked and clutched Leonard's arm in excitement. Leonard approached Sheldon and patted him on the back, still smiling hugely. "Congratulations, buddy. I knew you had it in you." He turned to Amy and hugged her, "I'm so happy for you, you two deserve it!"

"Wow, you really did it, I can't believe it! Come on, spill! I need to hear all about it," Penny exclaimed excitedly, taking Amy's hand to get a better view of the ring. Amy was wearing goofy smile, enjoying for once being in the center of the attention for a nice reason.

"No, you certainly don't," Sheldon hastened to assure her in a high-pitched voice.

Penny didn't understand his reaction but didn't want to argue with him, so she turned to Amy. "Come on, Ames, how did he propose to you? Was it romantic?" Penny asked, then seeing Leonard's disbelieving face, hastened to correct herself, "I mean, Sheldon-type of romantic."

Sheldon's mouth opened and closed again. He was at a loss now, as he certainly didn't want to give them any details on his 'proposal'. Why hadn't they thought of an elaborate scheme to tell their friends? In the light of day, his impulsive act might not have been the wisest move ever. He tried again, "Uhm…" then was silent again.

Meanwhile, Amy was blushing furiously and looking at her feet. She also seemed to be suffering from the same loss of words. "For me, it was," she finally answered in a low voice, smiling up to Sheldon shyly.

Leonard and Penny looked at them in confusion, what could have possibly been so difficult to tell? They knew they had their weird ways, but why did they both seem to be so embarrassed now?

Penny's gaze fell upon the chocolate fondue and she picked up a strawberry to taste it, "Mmh, delicious!"

Sheldon slapped her hand away as she went for another one, "Stop it, that's unhygienic," he scolded her while Amy shook her head and smiled at the hypocrisy of it, but wisely made no comment.

"Alright, let me guess," Leonard started, trying to figure out what might have made sense in Sheldon's mind. "Sheldon sent you a document at least ten-page long, outlining all the pros and cons, thus reaching the conclusion that matrimony might be an adequate and logical continuation of your relationship – with the understanding that nothing changes whatsoever, of course – closing with demanding your opinion on the matter RSVP."

Sheldon huffed. "Even I know this should be done, uhm… personally. And some of the recent changes might not have been that unpleasant," he added in a low voice, making Amy smile at him.

"Ha, I know, Sheldon did it Leonard-style," Penny joked, and both Leonard and herself laughed together at the pun. Now that they were finally married, they could look back at their proposal history in amusement. However, when they looked at Amy and Sheldon, they saw that they were both watching them like deers caught in the headlights, and Sheldon was grabbing Amy's hand for support.

"Hey, that was a joke, right?" Penny said, not so certain anymore. Both of them still looked at her with wide eyes. Sheldon was biting his lip and Amy was stroking his hand with her thumb, trying to calm him, neither of them answering her.

"What exactly were those not so unpleasant changes?" Leonard wondered; picking up on Sheldon's previous words he had an idea, especially concerning their current reaction, but again received no answer from either of them.

For Penny, the solution was already clear. "Holy crap, you really did that?" She screamed, looking to and fro at their faces, not sure about which part to freak out more, that they actually had sex or that Sheldon had proposed during sex.

"Way to go… You dawg," Leonard drawled. He had known when he saw them making out recently it would only be a matter of time until they would fully commit to each other, but this was much faster than he thought, but then Sheldon obviously didn't do anything half-heartedly.

"Now, uhm… this is confusing," Sheldon had found his voice again, "while I had spooned Amy from behind initially, I don't think a comparison with dogs would be appropriate here."

"Sheldon, that is too much detail," Amy hissed, her cheeks turning red. "But it was really nice," she said with a dreamy look in her eyes while Sheldon pulled her closer to him, placing his arm around her waist, mumbling "good" into her ear.

"Ohh, next girl's night will be soo interesting, perhaps we should include Sheldon as he's so forthcoming with sharing information," Penny grinned. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Leonard now looked at Amy apologetically, "Sorry Amy, but after all these years of hearing his Homo Novus talk I have to ask him now." He turned to Sheldon with a big grin. "Tell me, whatever happened to finding the concept of coitus ridiculous and off-putting?"

Sheldon looked at him pensively, still hugging Amy. "Oh, that didn't change." Amy looked at him in confusion, because he certainly hadn't been repulsed, quite the opposite. Sheldon continued, "We didn't engage in coitus. I made love to the woman I will be spending the rest of my life with, that's something completely different." Amy's face lit up at his words.

"And now enough of that," he said in his usual dismissive manner. "By the way, we've included sleepovers for date night, so don't you have someplace else you have to be?" He asked them bluntly.

"That's a wise idea," Leonard said hastily, grabbing Penny's hand to get the hell out of there, not wanting to witness anything they might be up to later.

"Would you mind locking the door behind you?" Amy asked sweetly, winking at Penny who grinned at her in return.

"Oh, definitely," Leonard said as they left.


	11. Dessert is served

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all your wonderful support for this story, it makes me so happy! Thank you also my wonderful betas Hazelra7 and ShAmy4eva! Now, Amy and Sheldon still have some unfinished business…

* * *

Apt. 4A, 2311 Los Robles Av., Pasadena, May 28th 2015, 8:42 p.m.

" _Would you mind locking the door behind you?" Amy asked sweetly, winking at Penny who grinned at her in return._

" _Oh, definitely," Leonard said as they left._

Sheldon and Amy remained standing behind the kitchen counter with the nearly empty chocolate fondue and the bowl of strawberries in front of them. Amy was musing about the possibilities of utilizing the rest of the strawberries while Sheldon wasn't able to muse about much right now, unless it included Amy.

"Now, where were we?" Sheldon asked as he stepped behind Amy, brushing her hair aside to nibble on her neck while he pressed his hips into her.

"Oh yes, there it is again," Amy sighed happily as she tilted her head to grant him better access and wiggled her posterior against his crotch.

"Amy, please… I want to make love with you again," Sheldon whispered, his hot breath in her ear as his hands sneaked up from behind and cupped her breasts.

"Oh God yes! I thought you'd never ask," she moaned.

"Let's take this to my room," Sheldon said huskily. Amy extinguished the flame under the fondue and took the rest of the strawberries. "I've got an idea how to put them to good use," she smiled, swaying her hips deliberately in front of him as he followed her to his room.

They undressed each other quickly and tumbled onto the bed. Sheldon reached out for her, but Amy straddled him and pinned his hands to his side.

"Nh-nh," she shook her head, "I want to try something first," she said, taking a strawberry from the bowl she had placed on the nightstand. "Perhaps I can manage to slow the Flash down if he has already reached his destination once…" She teased his nipples with the strawberry and licked up the sweet juice very thoroughly from them while she moved her hips along his length. Then she inserted the fruit into her mouth, her tongue darting out to lick her lips clean with Sheldon watching her intently all the time.

Sheldon groaned as his hands reached out for her hips, instinctively trying to nudge into her entry. Amy wiggled away, scolding him playfully. "Ts, ts, ts, patience is a virtue and good things will come to those who wait," she smiled, sliding down a bit from his hips to his thighs so that his erection was now poking into her abdomen as she leant forward again to take the next strawberry and squeeze it as she traced a line with it from his chest down to his belly button. This time Sheldon got the reward as she fed the fruit to him. He grabbed her wrist as she attempted to retreat and sensually licked her fingers with which she had been holding the fruit.

Sheldon shivered in anticipation as she first blew cool air onto his nipples before sucking on them gently while his arousal slid between her breasts as she moved further down. She traced a line down to his belly, licking up all the strawberry juice, paying special attention to his belly button in which she twirled her tongue around for a while. He moaned softly, desperately wanting her to continue further down, but Amy was intent on taking her sweet time with him.

"You've been taking such good care of me that I would love to reciprocate the favor," she purred as she moved to sit between his legs so that his arousal sprung free again. With the next strawberry she traced a line from his belly button down to the rim of his pubic hair. As she licked and sucked her way downwards, his abs rippling at her touch, she heard his harsh breathing and sharp intake of air as she reached his pubic hair, curling her fingers through it, but not yet reaching where he needed her the most now.

"Amy, please… touch me," he begged in a rough voice, his hands clenched in fists to refrain from taking matters into his own hands as he sensed that Amy wouldn't be too amused about that.

"Oh, I've been touching you all over," she said, making a circular motion with her hand in the air, reminding him of his own action so long ago with the vapo rub, resulting in a sudden epiphany as to why this had had her all riled up then. "What else could you possibly want?" Amy asked sweetly, reaching out for another fruit while she slowly ate the previous one. As she bent over him, her breasts swaying so close to him, he quickly moved his head up to meet her, roaming his hands over her back as his mouth closed on her nipple and sucked on it.

Amy stopped for a moment, enjoying his touch on her but then remembered she was on a mission herself. She sat back between his legs, reluctantly breaking the contact. "You haven't answered me yet, Dr. Cooper," she teased him.

"Then let me show you," he said hoarsely, guiding her hand onto his erection. She could feel him twitching and pulsing beneath her, but she only touched him lightly. Then she squeezed the fruit so that a few drops landed on his tip, and as he hissed at the sensation, she fed it to him. As his mouth engulfed the strawberry, her lips engulfed him.

Sheldon certainly hadn't suspected this. He nearly choked on his strawberry, and as he had finished coughing, he rasped, "God Amy, where did you learn to do that?" as she twirled her tongue around his tip, licking it clean of all the juice drops. Then her mouth descended a bit further down on him. One of her hands applied some pressure further down where her mouth couldn't reach while the other was gently fondling his balls.

Sheldon's hips bucked against her. Somewhere in the recess of his mind a small voice reminded him that this wasn't the most gentlemanly thing to do, but he just couldn't help it.

Amy's mouth finally popped free to answer him. "As a biologist I've got an intricate knowledge of the human body and all its interesting nerve endings…" With that, her mouth went down on him again, this time building up a faster rhythm, and she started to hum.

The vibrations sent even more waves of pleasure through his body, making Sheldon moan constantly now, his eyes having rolled back in his head at the intensity of it all. "Amy… Amy… Amy… just like that… mmh, don't stop… oh God, AMY, you've got to stop!" He called out suddenly, grabbing her head to move it away from him.

"What's the matter?" She asked playfully, and her question was answered instantly as he emptied into the hand that had still been working on him, calling out her name in bliss.

"Mmh," Amy pondered with a smile, thrilled and surprisingly turned on by the effect she was having on him. "How would you feel about a shower now?" She wiggled her brows in the same way he had done a few times to her.

"Together?" He clarified, looking intrigued.

"If you'd like," she said, suddenly shy, looking at him through her eyelashes.

"Let's do this, babe," he grinned, patting her bottom as they got up. Amy followed him to the bathroom with a huge goofy smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Amy brushed her teeth quickly, considering what had just been in her mouth; she didn't want Sheldon to feel appalled kissing her. She then pulled up her hair into a messy bun as she did not want to get it wet. She had already washed it this morning and because of the length it always took some time to dry.

When they got into the shower, Sheldon adjusted the water spray to an agreeable temperature, and they started leathering each other. As Sheldon always praised himself for his impeccable sense of hygiene, he was taking special care of Amy to get rid of the remnants of their recent encounter.

Sheldon was relieved that his treacherous body didn't betray him again as he stood before her lightly massaging her shoulders with a washcloth. He even managed to get to her breasts without any visible body reaction. Smiling smugly, he decided to get rid of the washcloth. He felt that her soft velvety skin deserved special attention which only his dexterous, video-game-skilled fingers were capable of giving. Oops… good thing that Amy wasn't aware he was thinking of video games right now, though his little moth was obviously drawn to the flame that was himself as she pressed her breasts into him more deliberately.

Ha, there was still a chance of remaining a Homo Novus as his beautiful mind seemed to be back on track and wasn't tempted all the time by her luscious curves. He smiled at his genius, still stroking her breasts under the warm water spray – it's only logical after all that they deserve his utmost attention being so soft and pliable, he thought, enraptured by how the water dropped off her nipples.

"What's so funny?" Amy's deep sultry voice interrupted his musings.

' _Drat!'_ – "Oh, nothing," he tried to answer nonchalantly. "Just thinking about moths and flames, the benefit of video games on manual dexterity, how your beautiful breasts deserve special care, but that my great mind is back on track and not distracted by them."

"Mmh, the last part started like a compliment, but then turned out to be more about yourself than me," Amy said. "And don't flatter yourself, it's only due to my earlier treatment that you're still in control of your body, otherwise you would be all over me again," she added sassily, drawing a large circle with both hands over his chest.

"Keep thinking that," he said, giving her his patented look of haughty derision. "Look, I can even do this without being affected by you at all," and he took one of the nipples that had been tempting him all along into his mouth. He gently sucked on it while he twirled the other one between his fingers, then he changed sides to give the other one the same treatment it deserved. His actions already had Amy's fingers gliding through his wet hair.

"And this," he said more huskily than he had intended to, as he trailed a line of wet, open-mouthed kisses down her belly, finally kneeling down in front of her, he placed one of her legs over his shoulder.

"And this… try to hold onto something," he said cockily, starting to lap her swollen nub with his tongue while his fingers tested her wetness and then plunged right in as he found out how ready she was for him.

Amy was shivering before him and moaning constantly now, one hand in his hair and the other one on the tiles for support, but Sheldon was taking his time with her. He slid his fingers in and out under the warm water spray while he varied the motions of his tongue from licking to twirling around to flicking it against her and gently sucking on it, delighted not only by the effect he was having on her but that he was again the master of his own body.

Her increased breathing and moaning frequency plus the fact that it was getting more difficult to keep her in place due to her twitching made it apparent that she was getting close. However Sheldon had other ideas. He still hadn't given all those desirable parts of her body the adequate treatment they deserved, so standing up, he turned her around, grinning at her frustrated groan at the loss of his ministrations, and began stroking her back.

As his hands started wandering down towards her lush posterior, he felt the all too familiar twitching starting down south again. "Will you behave," he chastised himself in a low voice. Amy looked over her shoulder with an amused expression thinking he was speaking to her.

Though she didn't know what she might have done to deserve those words, she decided to play along. "And what happens if I don't?" She asked in a deep sultry voice pressing her bottom into him, happy to feel him already at half-mast.

"Oh, hello Mr. I'm-the-master-of-my-own-endocrine-system," she grinned.

"I was talking to _him_ ," he groaned, "but you're right, that's all your fault, coming equipped with such a nice backside," and he couldn't resist slapping her lightly there, which only resulted in Amy moaning and pressing her bottom more forcefully into him.

"Do you like that?" He asked in wonder, slapping her other cheek, and again she moaned and pressed into him, this time leaning forward and holding on to the tiles as she got up to her toes and spread her legs to invite him in.

Even Sheldon got that cue and he slapped her a third time. She pressed into him again and this time he was prepared, having taken himself in hand, he slid between her folds, and then grabbed her hips with both hands. They both moaned in bliss, as Sheldon plunged in and out harder and faster each time. He seemed to be much more ready than he would have admitted it himself, silently thanking his adhesive ducks for the support.

Sheldon was slightly embarrassed at how quickly he seemed to be reaching the point of no return and desperately tried to think of something to help Amy as well, not realizing how close she was herself. As the warm water rained down on them, he thought about the shower head above them and reached out to get it. Adjusting the soft spray to a slightly stronger setting, he moved it in front of Amy before the apex between her thighs.

"Hold this," he rasped into her ear. Amy didn't hesitate to aim the water spray at her swollen bunch of nerves aching for release. Sheldon's movements were becoming more erratic now, and he tried to warn her with "Amy, I'm so close," but at that moment Amy cried out his name and clamped her walls forcefully down on him, milking him and in the process nearly making him collapse on top of her.

He slipped out of her and they cleaned each other off, sharing a slow sensual kiss as their bodies molded closely against each other.

"I think you might wanna re-assess your assumption about the lack of effect I seem to be having on you," Amy sassed after they separated again and Sheldon had provided towels for both of them.

"That's all due to your enticing posterior," he mumbled. "At least with our genes there's still hope for a _real_ Homo Novus after all," he said with a lop-sided grin as a huge smile blossomed on Amy's face at his words. _'Yes, there's hope indeed for us,'_ she thought.

* * *

However, when they were back in bed after their very satisfying shower, Amy could see that something seemed to be bothering her fiancé – oh, she still hadn't gotten accustomed to how wonderful that sounded in her mind… "What's up, Sheldon?" She asked him.

Sheldon looked at her sheepishly. "Amy… about your earlier ministrations… it seems that I'm back to owing you twice now…"

Amy sighed. "Sheldon, I thought I had made it clear that I don't want you to keep count. I enjoyed it too, it gives me pleasure to be able to do this with you. Also I want you to know that I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything."

"If you say so," Sheldon said thoughtfully, "But I might do some research on my own…"

"Well, research is always a good thing… now, about that paper you wanted to read to me as a good-night story…" Amy smiled, snuggling against him while he reached over to retrieve the first printout from his nightstand.

* * *

 **A/N:** Now, what might Sheldon have researched? Hang on for the ride to find out in the next (final) chapter.


	12. Equipment enhancements

**A/N:** Thank you my wonderful betas Hazelra7 and ShAmy4eva This has turned out a bit longer again; I just didn't want to interrupt their fun…

* * *

Apt. 4A, 2311 Los Robles Av., Pasadena, May 29th 2015, 5:45 p.m.

Sheldon and Amy had not been apart for a single day since she had responded to his letter following the events on the evening of their fifth anniversary. It had been a long week, especially with the unprecedented sleep interruptions, followed by other energy-consuming nightly and shower-related activities – although Sheldon would have objected that energy could not be consumed, only transformed from one form into the other. Therefore both of them were glad that Friday had finally arrived as they were feeling rather tired and looking forward to a nice relaxed weekend.

Tonight the gang would be gathering at 4A for dinner, but Sheldon had asked Amy to come over earlier than the others as he had a surprise for her. He had made some more progress on his new paper but images of Amy with strawberries and shower heads and her hair in that cute bun kept floating around in his head interrupting his thought processes. So he had finally decided to pursue a different kind of research and had left work earlier than usual to put it into action. When Amy arrived, he took her in his arms and greeted her with a kiss that made both of them need to come up for air, then he took her hand and asked her to follow him into his room which she did on wobbly legs.

The sat down next to each other on the bed, and with a mischievous smile, he handed her a small package wrapped in dark blue paper.

"Oh, Sheldon, you got me a present? But I know how you feel about gift-giving, or do you want me to be in your debt now?" She asked, smiling seductively at him.

"The typical social construct of gift-giving does not apply here, because I think this might be something we could both enjoy," he explained, watching her eagerly while she started to unwrap it.

What she found inside made her eyes turn as large as saucers. "Sheldon, you went to the dirty store?" Amy asked in wonder.

"Yes. Why does everyone keep looking at me as if that was such a big deal," he asked confused. "FYI, that name is confusing. They have the same hygiene standards as every other shop, but of course I always carry a small bottle of Purell with me," he went on.

"E… everyone?" Amy tried to clarify.

"Okay, I admit that was slightly exaggerated. I only asked Leonard to drive me to the shop in Pasadena. He just looked at me with the same wide eyes as you, then mumbled something about already having gone to San Diego once, though I have no idea what San Diego had to do with me going to a sex shop in Pasadena. Then he went on to say that he really needed to set up a new experiment to run during the weekend, but what confused me was that he was just wrapping up his equipment as I asked him and then he started to put it up again. So as he didn't answer my questions and was still reluctant to go, I didn't want to waste any more time with him and just got the bus pants from my office and went there on my own. But enough of that idle chit-chat. Aren't you interested in what I've got us?"

"Soo… vibrating pleasure eggs?" Amy read from the package, amazed at how her _fiancé_ (yes, she loved the sound of it) continued to surprise her recently.

"Well you insert them inside of you and they vibrate causing a build-up of such intensity that when it comes time for us to make it to the bedroom you would be beyond ready – whatever that means exactly," Sheldon explained verbatim what the lady in the store had told him. "Oh, and I clarified, inserting means putting them into your vagina, but other places are also possible which I would prefer not to discuss..."

Amy blushed at the thought of his obviously rather detailed discussion with the salesperson. "Are you that gullible to believe in such hokum?" she winked at him, but was intrigued and had already opened the package to weigh the three small balls in her hand. They had a soft smooth surface and didn't feel as heavy in her hand as she had expected.

"Sheldon Cooper is a lot of things, but not gullible," he objected, shaking his head at her tomfoolery. "I happen to know from that book Leonard and Penny gave me that stimulation of the g spot can elicit a most powerful release of endorphins, so I thought we might add this to our list of equipment… I promised myself to keep you happy and satisfied, so why don't you give it a try before you judge it?" Sheldon asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Oh Sheldon, that's really thoughtful and inventive, but I don't know… it takes a while for me, and that famous g spot isn't that sensitive for everyone, it might not work at all," she said, feeling a bit embarrassed to be telling him this. She had never tried to stimulate that part of her herself, so she didn't have much confidence it would work and didn't want to disappoint him.

Sheldon had expected this defensive attitude, so he tried to reassure her. "Don't sell yourself short, I think you underestimate yourself, little lady. I've seen what you're capable of; you were quite on a roll last night with the strawberries… and in the shower…" Sheldon raised his brows at her suggestively. She looked so adorable with that soft blush that rose to her cheeks at his words.

"Well… not to promise anything, but how would these even work?" Amy asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Now, that's easy," Sheldon eagerly started to explain in his lectural tone. "They're already pre-charged and ready to use. They are switched on and off by pressing the switch hidden underneath the flexible surface for three seconds," and he demonstrated by reaching over to her hands, stroking her fingers softly in the process, making her shiver at the sensation. He pressed the switch and the egg buzzed to life. Sheldon was still caressing her fingers as he explained further.

"The saleswoman assured me it is very discreet as the company put special efforts into designing the motor as silent as possible. Once inserted, there shouldn't be any noise heard from the outside. Though I have yet to figure out whether this also applies to my Vulcan hearing." He grinned at her. "Now, there are three different levels of intensity in ascending order, depending on whether you press the switch once, twice or three times," he continued as he demonstrated it to her.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're explaining something, Dr. Cooper? And now you're even explaining sexy things, hoo…" Amy trailed off, enraptured by his words and the feeling of his hands caressing hers.

"Are you even listening to me?" Sheldon said sternly, but his eyes twinkled in amusement.

"What if I weren't?" Amy smiled at him, moving one of the vibrating eggs teasingly along his fingers, feeling them twitch as he tried to keep his hands still and appear unimpressed.

"Then there would be… repercussions," he said, his voice dropping as he eyed her up and down.

"Oh, indeed? You are aware that your previous attempts at punishing me haven't proven to be the most effective, right?" Amy said in a challenging tone, moving the egg around the palm of his hand and lightly over the pulse at his wrist.

"What?" Sheldon asked distractedly, watching her fingers move over his hand and feeling the surprisingly pleasant sensations of that strange massage.

"Buying me the cutest present ever for making you celebrate Christmas… oh and my favorite one, spanking me for having lied to you about being ill," Amy drawled off with a dreamy smile on her lips.

"Oh. Thank you for clarifying… I did get the impression recently that you may have enjoyed that too much," Sheldon said thoughtfully as the images of their joint shower session sprung to mind very vividly.

"I'm always glad to enlighten you," Amy winked at him. "Though I hope you won't make me lose sex tonight now that we're in a physical relationship," she said.

"I'm not stupid," Sheldon said indignantly. "Why would I do such a thing and punish myself? Besides, I simply didn't have the full data set then."

"And now you have?" Amy grinned.

"There have definitely been more pieces, uhm… falling into place recently," he replied. "So what about it now? Are you afraid you might like it too much and would want to have your way with me all the time?" He challenged her.

"Huh, like that would ever happen," Amy said in haughty derision, then became aware that he might feel offended by her choice of words. "Not that I don't already want to do that of course, I just don't think these eggs will work their magic on me," she explained.

"Well, then the worst that could happen would be to not feel anything. I'll even make it easy for you to prove me wrong. We'll set all eggs to the lowest intensity and then see what happens," he said.

"Ha, you're on," Amy grinned at him. That was a fun challenge, and an easy one, too. She could even set the stakes a bit higher. "Actually, why don't we try it out just now? In a few minutes our friends will be here, and we'll just have dinner as always. Do you want to watch me inserting them?" She added as an afterthought, wanting to make him squirm a bit now for a change.

Sheldon gulped, starting to shift uneasily, but there was no way he could refuse her offer. "Uhm… I think that that might be wise, just to ensure you won't be cheating…"

Amy reclined to a half-sitting positon on the bed, supported by her elbows as she raised her skirt and lifted her hips to wiggle out of her panties. As it was nearly June and the weather was warm, she wasn't wearing any tights today. Only Sheldon's harsh panting could be heard as he watched, becoming increasingly aroused not only by her actions, but that she had even agreed to do this right now and in front of him. Amy smiled, well aware and thrilled by the effect she was having on him. Her eyes focused on his face as she slowly inserted the eggs one after another, surprised by the wetness she found there already. His eyes had been following her fingers, and he couldn't suppress a low moan as he watched her insert the eggs.

Amy pulled up her panties again, wiping her forefinger on them and smoothed out her skirt as she got up. It was a strange sensation feeling the three eggs inside, but she didn't feel particularly aroused, at least no more than usual in his proximity. "Come on, let's get out there again, our friends will be arriving soon," she smiled at him, taking his hand. Of course she was aware of Sheldon's reaction, but he had brought it upon himself with that naughty idea of his. _'Let him get riled up a bit himself, after all that's what he's been planning to do to me,'_ she thought.

"Good Lord, I can smell you," he groaned, getting up as well and taking her hand close to his nose.

"Good for you," Amy said teasingly and grabbed the door handle, but Sheldon was faster and turned her around suddenly, pressing her against the door. As she opened her mouth to protest, his lips descended on hers, his tongue searching for hers which came out to play as well while he grinded his arousal into her belly with his hands on her hips. If Amy hadn't been supported by the door behind and Sheldon before her, she would have quickly turned into a pile of goo on the floor.

She started to kiss him back just as forcefully; then as her hands roamed through his hair, she felt him tense and stop his assault on her. Her first thought was that he had finished again, but the hard evidence still poking into her abdomen was convincing her otherwise. Then she heard the sounds as well. Bernadette's high-pitched voice was easy to recognize, and Penny seemed to be laughing at something. Leonard, Raj and Howard must be with them as well.

"What shall we do?" Amy whispered to Sheldon, resting her hands on his shoulders, unwilling to let him go.

He sighed at their bad timing. "Walk in front of me, and then the dinner box can hide the rest until I've calmed down again – hopefully," he said sheepishly. "This ain't over yet," he whispered into her ear as she opened his door and he touched her behind, guiding her in front of him.

As Amy walked to greet their friends, she thought she felt a small sensation coming from the eggs, but that was probably only due to the motion. As long as she'd be sitting down, she knew she would be fine.

Penny grinned widely at Sheldon's disheveled appearance. "If that isn't sex hair, then I'll be a genius," she cried.

"No, thanks to you it isn't, but that surely doesn't make you a genius," Sheldon huffed, sitting down in his spot with Amy next to him. As he had practically just admitted having been interrupted with Amy, Bernadette squeaked in excitement but at least no one paid attention to his nether regions, which allowed him grab his box of Chinese take-out quickly and hide the evidence without even arguing about the correct preparation of his meal.

Of course the news of Sheldon's proposal had travelled fast, and the gang was eager to hear more about it. They were all there except for Emily who had to work late again. There was the obvious teasing directed at Sheldon by the gang which was to be expected, then the girls wooed over Amy's beautiful ring which she showed off proudly. Finally the girls went into possible wedding scenarios while the guy's talk strayed off towards the next Comic Con as it did more frequently now because the event was fast approaching and decisions on costumes were still to be made.

Penny decided to have a little payback at Sheldon's constant nagging recently about the length of time it had taken for her and Leonard to set a wedding date. "Soo… Sheldon, have you agreed on a wedding date yet?" She asked sweetly, eliciting a huge grin from Leonard.

"Excuse me? We've only just agreed to get married at all," Sheldon replied.

"And we've been so busy with work," Amy chimed in.

"And with each other," Sheldon added, thinking this was about listing all the things they were busy with, making Amy gasp at his bluntness and Bernadette and Howard doing a high-pitched 'ooh' noise.

"And we're in a good place right now," Amy added hastily before Sheldon would get the idea to elaborate on his previous statement.

"Such a good place," Sheldon agreed, his hand moving behind her to grab her bottom.

"Hey," Amy scolded him, although she was secretly thrilled by his open displays of affection… just a bit too open right now perhaps… as his touch seemed to ignite more sensations within her core which she would prefer to ignore. He was cocky enough and did not need his ego inflated even further by being proven right with this stupid experiment.

"What? I thought you liked me fondling your posterior," Sheldon said confused.

"In private!" She hissed back, "Anyway, I think you get as much pleasure from it as I do. Besides, have you forgotten the PDA section of the relationship agreement all of a sudden?" She whispered. Her cheeks had turned red at his words, but thankfully their friends, though they loved teasing Sheldon, didn't want to play tough on Amy, so they didn't dig any deeper. They simply kept quiet enjoying listening to their strange exchange.

"This brain doesn't forget," he whispered back. "Perhaps your mind is occupied otherwise, forgetting our recent amendment of in-situ displays of affection occurring with Amy-related feelings, which, among other things, can also be expressed in the form of touching."

"But again, in private!" She said exasperated, nearly forgetting to keep her voice down. Were those eggs getting her all riled up, or was that just Sheldon's typical demeanor, she couldn't tell right now.

"I'm sorry, that hadn't been specified," Sheldon explained patiently. "I see your confusion; what you've been referring to is the liberalization of the kissing regulations. But you're right; in order to avoid conflicts with the PDA section we should subject all new amendments to the same boundary conditions. Thank you for noticing."

"You're welcome," Amy nodded, gazing into his eyes.

When they became aware of their surroundings again, they realized that the other conversations had died down and their friends were watching them curiously.

"Yay, and so on this memorable day, we were finally part of a relationship summit, witnessing bureaucracy in its hottest form," Howard quipped.

When they were halfway through their food, Sheldon asked Amy, "Could you get us a bottle of water, please?"

Howard bent down to Raj who was sitting next to his chair on the floor, "Check my ear, will you?"

Confused, Raj did as he was told but didn't see anything out of the ordinary and told him so.

"Oh well, then it must really have been Sheldon volunteering to share a drink out of the same bottle with another human being," Howard smirked.

"Oh, we share plenty of other things," Sheldon said offhandedly, shrugging his shoulders. "It's simple logic, no need to be persnickety about that now."

"Wouldn't it be logical to get it yourself? You're closer to the fridge, dude," Raj said as Amy stood up.

Sheldon blinked, he couldn't tell them the real reason was still hiding beneath his food box, so he went for a slightly less embarrassing answer that was also true, "Going myself would deprive me of the sight of my fiancée's shapely posterior… hey," he scolded the guys as they were instinctively all looking up at Amy who had been slowly walking over to the fridge and who now looked back at Sheldon over her shoulder with her mouth agape, "That doesn't mean _you're_ allowed to watch, go ogle your own women!"

Now it was Penny's turn to squeak at his words, she was so happy that her bestie was finally being recognized for her fine body as well. Amy's shocked expression then turned into a slow smile as she proceeded to the fridge more cautiously than usual, because the eggs she had nearly ignored completely while sitting seemed to be a lot more stimulating now that she was walking again. Thankfully no one but Sheldon seemed to notice her gait, but knowing why she was moving so carefully right now was not helping his own situation at all.

When she sat down again, he noticed the rosy hue on her cheeks and the slightest increase of her breathing frequency. Why hadn't he taken into account the effect this would be having on him as well…

Amy hoped she would be able to cool off now that she was sitting again, but those devilish eggs were happily buzzing in just the right spot, and now that her arousal had reached a certain threshold she could no longer simply ignore it. Also sitting so close to Sheldon, feeling his body heat next to her, and smelling his sexy talcum scent certainly was not making things easier. She fidgeted uneasily around, shifting her legs together to create some friction, trying to release the tension, but that only seemed to make things worse.

Amy could feel Sheldon's intense gaze upon her but didn't dare to return it because she felt close enough to jumping his bones right there on the couch and it was only years of involuntary training that was preventing her from doing so right this minute. Of course she could have simply gone to the bathroom and remove the eggs… and take care of herself in the process… but she was determined to prove a point to Sheldon that she wasn't being affected that easily. After all, she did have years of experience of sexual frustration around him, so why was this so difficult all of a sudden?

"You okay, Ames?" Penny asked suddenly. "You look a bit flushed."

"Oh, uhm… they must have put some chilies in my sauce, I am actually feeling a bit hot right now," Amy said evasively, taking a large gulp from her and Sheldon's water bottle.

"Do you want to take a walk? It must have cooled down a bit by now, that might be, uhm, refreshing," Sheldon mumbled close to her ear, not only trying to help her but also wanting to be alone with her and their joint situations without realizing that walking seemed to intensify Amy's sensations.

"Oh really, walking? Is everything about sex with you now?" Amy whispered back.

Bernadette, who had been quietly chewing her Chinese food next to Amy, started to cough. She had only heard Amy's answer but not Sheldon's question. "What?" She squeaked. "Sheldon wants to have sex all the time?" Which had of course the whole gang watching them closely now.

Sheldon blushed. If they knew what was underneath the food box, they would have seen solid evidence for this assumption. He had been eating deliberately slowly so that he could keep the box in his lap as long as possible. Alas, every time he thought he might be calming down, there was some soft sigh from Amy or a light touch of her hips as she wiggled around, all of which was going directly to his groin. Kolinahr hadn't worked for a while now, especially when she was around. This was certainly not how he had imagined it to go. Oh, what a crazy idea to try this out in front of their friends! It's Amy who should have been tested, he thought.

Now, why were they all looking at him? Oh right, Bernadette had asked a question… oh boy! Having sex all the time? Sounded intriguing right now… Wait, what? When did his hindbrain take control over his body? Oh, he realized, they were still waiting for an answer. Even Amy was eyeing him curiously now. Mmh, she looked so cute with her flushed cheeks, he thought with a small smile.

Howard grinned now. "Well, who would have thought the mighty Sheldon Cooper would ever be in the Amy zone?"

"Am not," Sheldon objected, his eye twitching slightly. "And to answer your question, that's none of your business," he said to Bernadette, not contradicting her. "However, I merely asked Amy if she wanted to go for a walk."

"Payback's a bitch, hum?" Raj grinned at him.

Amy in the meantime was struggling with her own 'treacherous' body. She had been so sure these eggs wouldn't have any effect on her. It was kind of ironic that she had always had issues reaching completion on her own, but now thanks to Sheldon's 'genius' idea she had to struggle against reaching it with all their friends around.

Oh, thinking of Sheldon… it still amazed her how now he seemed to be so cognizant of her needs and not just his own… It seemed as if he saw it as a kind of challenge to satisfy her, however she certainly was not complaining. Over the few short days – and nights – he had definitely managed to exceed her wildest imaginations, and she had imagined quite a few things… oh, Amelia didn't even know half of it… and he was so eager to learn… what had he said, they needed to experiment first on all the relevant parameters… hoo boy!

These thoughts were definitely not helping at all with her predicament. Now she did not even need to move, because this dull ache inside her core was slowly but steadily increasing. She clamped her walls together to release some tension… oh bad move, hadn't she learned from her previous mistake, that that made it even more intense…

Amy's breathing rate was increasing, partly from arousal and partly from the panic as she realized she was indeed slowly and gradually but unmistakably building up to the point of no return. Some snippets of 'Homo Novus', 'evolved' and even 'whimsically inventive' penetrated her haze as the guys seemed to be teasing Sheldon again because of her answer. She had to think of something soon; she could probably manage to postpone it a while longer, but she couldn't just sit there and wait for the sensations to finally overwhelm her.

Amy was thinking frantically now. Sheldon's offer for a walk didn't seem that absurd anymore, at least they'd escape the scrutiny of their friends, but being outside? No way!

Luring him into his room? Also not the wisest move with everyone hovering outside. Well, they had nearly done it before, but she didn't need a repeat of that, especially now that everyone knew they were intimate and with all the teasing right now.

Where to go, what to do… oh, she knew what she wanted to do, she thought hotly as his thigh grazed hers – involuntarily or on purpose, she wondered, feeling his heat permeating her skirt. Then she had an idea. It was Friday night, the chances were in her favor…

When Sheldon had finally finished eating, she nudged him slightly, trying to speak in a low voice, but it came out more cracked and high-pitched than she'd preferred, "Let's take that walk… now," hoping no one noticed how desperate she sounded.

Sheldon still clung to his box, and answered eloquently, "Uhm…"

Amy understood. "Just walk behind me," she hissed impatiently.

"As if that would help," he mumbled. "We're going for a walk," he croaked while he hurried after her, and they managed to escape without further incident.

"Did anyone else get the impression they were behaving strangely tonight?" Raj asked the others.

"Well, that's Shamy," Howard shrugged his shoulders.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Amy clung to the railing for support, not trusting herself if she touched Sheldon right now. Gazing towards him, she got the confirmation of his own predicament and had to chuckle despite her own situation. "We make a fine pair of Homo Novus, don't you think?" She teased him.

"In general you're correct, though right now I would tend to disagree," Sheldon replied earnestly, unaware of the irony.

Amy descended the stairs warily as each step brought a new tiny wave of pleasure to her core. Sheldon followed her, his gaze fixed on her behind.

"So, how would you now assess the unlikelihood of those eggs working their magic on you?" He enquired, trying to sound nonchalant, but his hoarse voice betrayed him.

Amy stopped in her tracks on the floor landing, causing him to bump into her. Engulfed in his talcum scent she rubbed her bottom against him, nearly losing her composure right then as he responded by pressing into her, his hands sneaking up on her hips, but she couldn't assault him in a public place. "Oh, that's about the same probability as you succeeding in Kolinahr right now," she said in a deep sultry voice. It took all of her mental power to disentangle herself from him then, but somehow she managed to keep going.

As they approached the entrance of the building, Sheldon stopped, reaching for her shoulder. "Amy," he croaked, "I don't want to go outside… like this…"

"Keep walking," Amy groaned and descended further into the basement.

"Where are we going?" Sheldon asked confused.

"Hopefully to get some privacy," Amy said shortly, not in the mood for any discussions right now.

They reached the door of the laundry room, thankfully it was deserted and all machines were turned off. Amy pulled Sheldon inside and quickly closed the door, turning the lock from the inside.

"Amy…" he started to protest, but then her mouth was on his, effectively silencing him. While her tongue invaded his mouth hungrily, she pushed him towards one of the washing machines and sat down on top of it, ordering, "Lose the pants already!"

Sheldon only looked at her with large eyes, not daring to argue. Amy was a sight to behold; she had pulled up her skirt, discarded her panties that were already damp from her arousal – good Lord, he could even smell it – and started to finger herself to get rid of those torturous eggs.

"Finally," she sighed at the same time as Sheldon's erection sprung free. "Take me _now_ ," she begged wantonly, wiggling forwards to the rim of the machine and spreading her legs, her arms supporting her from behind.

Sheldon didn't need to be asked twice, he was with her quickly and pushed into her not too gently, enraptured by finding her soaking wet already.

"Yesss," Amy moaned as they were finally joined, "now harder, faster!" She instructed, and Sheldon gladly granted her wishes, but did not seem to be hitting her in the right spot yet. After the evening they had just had on the couch, Amy's patience was stretched to the limits, and she needed to get what she wanted, right there and then.

"This won't do," she panted. Sheldon groaned in frustration as she pushed him away. She jumped down from the washing machine, turned around, pulled up her skirt so that her shapely posterior was greeting him and leaned forward, supporting her upper body on her elbows resting on the machine.

"Take me from behind, like you did in the sho…" and before she could finish the sentence Sheldon did so and even slapped her lightly on her behind. "Oh yes, that's the spot," she moaned, then pressed one of the vibrating eggs against her clit.

"Oh God, Sheldon, just like that… oh God, I'm coming already," Amy cried, twitching and pulsing against him. Sheldon managed a few more strokes before he came inside her, firmly grabbing her backside in the process.

"Wow, that was something," Amy sighed a while later after they had shared a lazy kiss. Sheldon only nodded as he hugged her and nuzzled his nose in her hair, happily inhaling her scent. Thankfully there was a small lavatory where they could clean up themselves and the eggs, then they set their clothes back in order.

"According to that book, I think this was what is commonly referred to as a quickie," Sheldon explained.

"Is there anything that's not in that famous book?" Amy asked in wonder.

"Oh yes, I found the pleasure eggs by my own research," Sheldon replied smugly. "Soo… in retrospect… did you like the eggs?" He grinned at her.

"I did… much more than I could have imagined," Amy confessed. "But I certainly won't ever use them in front of our friends again!"

"Well, that was your idea, little lady, not mine… not that I am complaining about the outcome," he smiled.

"Let's go back … or perhaps we should take a short walk so that we wouldn't be lying," Amy suggested, already fearing what Sheldon might answer being asked about their whereabouts.

"Seconded," he agreed, taking her hand as they left.

Sheldon would never have believed how much his life could have changed in less than four days, only due to a letter, some long-needed talk and – on the first glance – minor amendments to the relationship agreement. And what was even more surprising, he didn't mind the change but was already thinking about how to get rid of Leonard a bit faster than originally planned… it was only logical. After all he couldn't keep interrupting Amy's sleep with more phone calls that would most surely occur when he would try to mentally process all their recent encounters in his sleep. So it would only make sense if she were with him more often… uhm, like always, for instance. That was the purpose of marriage anyway, he thought as he put his arm around Amy's shoulders, hearing her happy sigh as she snuggled closer to him, her arm sneaking around his waist as they took their walk together.

* * *

 **A/N:** That's it now, thank you so much again to everyone who has read, liked, followed or even commented on my story! I borrowed the idea of the vibrating pleasure eggs from chapter 31 of the Fan-Fiction Reaction with kind permission from Boys3allC. Go read that story if you haven't already, it's awesome!


End file.
